Big Hero 6 Watching The Trailers
by PhoenixWillowsRox88
Summary: Big Hero 6, Tadashi, Aunt Cass, Callaghan and Bob the policeman disappeared just after Hiro finished his microbots. They reappeared in a strange place with a strange girl who told them that they were gonna be watching movie trailers about the future.
1. What just happened?

**Hey peeps! :) I've ****_really_**** been wanting to see a Big Hero 6 watching the movies/trailers fanfic ever since I saw the movie, but there aren't any yet! So I decided to make one myself!**

**Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Hiro had been working on his microbots for several days now, and they were finally ready for the showcase. He had to admit that he was feeling pretty nervous about the showcase. What if he didn't get in?<p>

Hiro walked over to one of the blue bin containers and opened it, looking at all of the microbots inside. There were hundreds, just in the one container. Tadashi walked over and they stared at them all, and Tadashi stuck his fist out. Hiro stuck his fist up and they fist-bumped.

Suddenly there was a blinding white flash of light, and Hiro yelped as he jumped back. Hiro and Tadashi both covered their eyes when the light became too bright and they vanished.

* * *

><p>The Lucky Cat Cafe had just closed and Aunt Cass was trying to decide whether to eat a delicious looking iced-donut or not. She decided to just stuff it and eat the caramel donut. It wasn't as if she couldn't make more for the cafe later.<p>

She grabbed the donut and walked up the stairs to her living room. Mochi the fat cat twirled around her legs and purred, and she leant down to pat him with one hand and eat her donut with the other.

She stood back up and started wondering if she should make some dinner for her nephews, and she started walking to her kitchen with Mochi following her. She was at the top of the stairs when there was a bright white light. She closed her eyes tight and grabbed the railing with her free hand. She disappeared.

* * *

><p>Up in Hiro and Tadashi's room Baymax's red containercharging station was surrounded by a white flash of light and it disappeared.

* * *

><p>It had been a long day of helping Hiro with his microbots - or in Fred's case reading comic books - and Wasabi was driving them all in the van. He was giving them rides back to their houses so they wouldn't have to walk home.<p>

Before they could get to Honey Lemon's house; which was the closest, there was a red light and Wasabi had to stop.

"Do you guys think Hiro's gonna get in to SFIT?" Wasabi asked as they waited for the red light to turn green.

Fred laughed. "Of course the little man's gonna get in, his microbots are awesome!"

"They are, I can't wait for the presentation!" Honey exclaimed.

GoGo rolled her eyes and smirked, "I'd be surprised if he didn't get in."

The light turned green and Wasabi drove through. They were almost at Honey Lemon's when there was a sudden blinding white flash of light and Wasabi yelled and pulled over to the side of the road. They all covered their eyes and everyone in the van vanished.

* * *

><p>At SFIT, Professor Callaghan was thinking about how much he hated Krei and how much he missed Abigail.<p>

He idly wondered if any of the inventions at tomorrow's showcase would help him avenge Abigail, but he doubted it. Although he was going to take some supplies to fake his own death just in case.

There was a bright flash of white light and he covered his eyes, wondering if something had malfunctioned or blown up. He disappeared before he could find out.

* * *

><p>At the San Fransokyo police department, Bob the policeman was sitting behind his desk, waiting for his shift to end.<p>

It had been a perfectly normal day, and he was bored. The only disturbances had been cats stuck in trees and old ladies' purses being snatched.

He sighed and spun in a circle on his rolling desk chair. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light and he covered his eyes. He wondered if there was anything wrong with the power, but it was too bright to open his eyes. He vanished.

* * *

><p>There was a brilliant flash of white light and everyone that had disappeared found themselves sitting on a red, carpeted floor.<p>

"Uhhh... what just happened?" Hiro asked in confusion, but shrunk back when everyone stared at him.

Everyone jumped when a new voice spoke up from behind them, "Hi!"

They turned to see who spoke (which relieved Hiro, since everyone had stopped staring at him) and saw a strange girl, and she looked around Hiro's age.

She had long limbs, she was skinny and pale, and she was smiling at them (although her eyes slightly narrowed when they landed on someone in the group, but no one noticed).

She had long gold hair with copper streaks that was in a high-ponytail and lavender-blue eyes with a few freckles on her cheeks. She was wearing a blue leopard-print shirt that had the words '2 COOL 4 SCHOOL' on it under a purple, unzipped hoodie. She had a black belt and black track-suit pants with a picture of a phoenix on the top of the right pants leg. She had lavender-and-silver runners with gold lightning bolts on the sides. She was also wearing a gold watch on her left hand.

"To answer your question Hiro, I brought you all here." She looked at Hiro as she spoke, and he was a little weirded out that she knew his name.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but who are you, how do you know my little brother's name, and how did you bring us here?" Tadashi asked, and her grin widened.

"Oh yeah, I should probably introduce myself. My name is PhoenixWillowsRox88, but you can call me Phoenix. I know all of your names because of reasons that I can't tell you, but I brought you all here with my author powers." The girl - or Phoenix - got up and shook all of their hands.

"Unbelievable." Hiro muttered, but no one heard him.

Aunt Cass looked confused, "What are author powers?"

"Author powers are special powers that every fanfiction author has. Just so you know, I brought you all here to watch some special movie trailers."

Bob the policeman raised an eyebrow at Phoenix. "So you're telling me that you brought us all here using... magic powers, just to watch movie trailers?"

"Pretty much. The only thing you missed is that these movie trailers are about things that are gonna happen in the near future." Phoenix looked pleased that they'd all caught on so quickly, but everyone was gaping at her.

"Should I file a report that you kidnapped us, or..."

Phoenix cut Bob off. "Don't worry, as soon as we're done here I'll send you all back to the respective places you disappeared from."

"Okay, but where are we watching these trailers?" Hiro asked.

"I have a theatre to go to, but there's something I need to do first." She walked over to a red, container-like object that was in the shadows and said, "Ow."

Instantly it started beeping and a circle started flashing. It opened up and a big, white, marshmallowy robot inflated. "Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said 'ow'."

"Baymax is here...?" Tadashi looked so bewildered.

Phoenix ignored him for the moment. "Hello Baymax. I'm Phoenix, and you are rather important to the events coming up, so can you please stand with everyone else?"

Baymax did as he was told, but when he was standing next to Hiro and Tadashi he tilted his head to the side. "I am confused. Do you not need medical attention?"

"No Baymax." Phoenix assured him, and she turned towards a blank stretch of light purple wall. Everyone else turned to look at the wall, and looked at Phoenix quizzically when they saw nothing there.

Phoenix clicked, and a door appeared in the wall. Everyone gaped at it and Bob was starting to feel creeped out: after all, he didn't believe in magic.

"C'mon everyone, this way to the theatre." They all followed Phoenix, not really feeling like they had a choice.

They were in a large theatre. There were plush chairs like in a normal movie theatre, but all of the ones in the front row had special designs on them. From left to right there was: a SFIT logo; a police hat; a donut; a first-aid cross, Megabot; a phoenix; a bike; a lizard; a pink bouncy-ball looking thing; some wasabi; and an extra large seat with a picture of Baymax.

"Okay, the chair you're gonna sit in has a picture of something that is connected to you, or in Baymax's case, is you. So look at them and figure out where you're gonna sit." Phoenix explained.

Callaghan had the SFIT logo, Bob had the police hat, Aunt Cass had the donut, Tadashi had the first-aid cross, Hiro had Megabot, Phoenix had the phoenix, GoGo had the bike, Fred had the lizard, Honey Lemon had the pink ball, Wasabi had the wasabi, "One time!" he'd growled when he found it, and Baymax had the Baymax chair.

"Okay, the trailers will start in a moment. Does anyone need something to eat and drink or do you have to go to the Toilet? Because now's the time to go." No one had to go to the toilet, but everyone except for Bob, Callaghan and Baymax ended up with popcorn. They all had a drink of lemonade, though.

"It's time to start the trailers! And remember: this is all gonna happen." Phoenix announced, and the screen flickered to life.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the first chapter! The first trailer will be in the next one, and I wrote it all myself! I watched both trailers and wrote out <strong>**_everything_**** in script form, then I went back and edited everything for better reading purposes. It took all afternoon yesterday and all day today!**


	2. Trailer 1

**Hey peeps! I wanna thanks everyone for the favouriting, following, and reviewing! You guys are awesome! If you want to send me the names of somes clips that you want them to watch then I'll do those as well! :)**

**Now I'll just answer your reviews;**

**WolfDragon: Sorry, but I'm not good enough at Japanese for that. :/ Besides, I don't think some of them would understand.**

**eltigre221: Thank you! I did have fun writing this, actually. :)**

**fireyphoniex: Thank you as well, and I can see how it would be a good weird.**

**Night Hawks: I may make a sequel or something, but it all depends on if an actual script is released, but I will take ideas for some clips to add in!**

**Shiranai Atsune: Like I stated above, possibly. And is this soon enough? :)**

**BelieveInYourDreams4Life: Thans for following, I hope it's interesting enough for you.**

**Guest: Thank you! Short and sweet, nice. :) Is this a soon enough update?**

* * *

><p><strong>We skim above a modern, Japanese-themed city. The words '4:35PM SAN FRANSOKYO POLICE DEPT.' appear in a small blue box on the bottom left-hand side of the screen.<strong>

"Wait, what's happened? Why are the police involved?" Tadashi asked, then groaned. "Did Hiro go bot fighting again?!"

Phoenix shushed him. "No, just watch and you'll get it."

Tadashi still looked suspiciously at Hiro and then turned back to the screen.

**A bus drives past, showing the outside of the police department.**

**POLICE OFFICER: (V/O) Alright, let me get this straight.**

**Camera on a bored-looking police man, sitting behind a desk talking to someone hidden.**

"Hey, that's me!" Bob the policeman exclaimed.

Phoenix just nodded absently. "Yep."

"Who are you talking to?" Callaghan asked, slightly nervous, but he hid it. Bob just shrugged.

"How should I know? This is in the future."

"Point." Phoenix stated, glancing at Bob and Callaghan.

**POLICE MAN (CONT'D): A man in a Kabuki mask attacked you with an army of miniature flying robots-**

"Say what?!" Fred exclaimed excitedly, already comparing it to his comic books. It was kind of like that one comic... or that limited edition... oh who was he kidding? This was new! Not to mention awesome.

Hiro, on the other hand, thought that the robots' description was familiar.

**Hiro is shown as he cuts off the police man. He gestures to what he's holding: a small glass container with a small robot inside.**

**HIRO: Microbots!**

"My little brother was attacked by his own robots?!" Tadashi rhetorically asked. "Wow. Hiro," Tadashi started, turning to the young boy next to him, "I don't think the police are gonna believe you."

"I agree with you. My robots to help me get into SFIT are now being used to attack me! Unbelievable." Hiro said, losing faith in humanity... I mean facepalming. Yep, definitely facepalming.

Bob also looked at Hiro. "Are you trying to prank me, kid?" Bob asked. Aunt Cass glared at him and was about to stick up for her nephew, but Hiro beat her to it.

"No! I would never joke about something like that unless it was to my brother." Hiro promised, holding his hands up in surrender.

**Hiro shoves the glass container forward and gestures to a large, white, balloony robot.**

**HIRO: Baymax, tell him!**

**BAYMAX: Yes officer.**

"At least Baymax was with you, and he wouldn't lie. Especially when Hiro looks like he's panicking." Tadashi stated.

GoGo nodded, and spoke at the same time as Honey Lemon.

"Yeah, lying's not in his programming." "Baymax is too nice to lie!"

"All of that is true." Wasabi spoke up. Baymax solidified their arguments with his next sentence to Hiro.

"On screen, your stress levels seem to have risen. I hope I can help with your recovery."

**A man in a black trench coat and a Kabuki mask is shown in a abandoned warehouse. Hiro yells in shock. Shows the back of Hiro's head and the masked man. Microbots are pouring out from either side of him.**

"Hiro!" Hiro winced at his brother's voice, "What are you even doing there?!"

Hiro gaped at his brother. "How should I know! That's in the future." He gestured to the screen to emphasise his point. He then looked back at himself on screen. "What I wanna know is why I'm not surprised or shocked or, heck, even angry that he's stolen my microbots."

Fred ignored the exchange and exclaimed, "You're being attacked by a super villain Hiro! How cool is that?! I mean it's scary, but way cool!"

Everyone just stared at him in disbelief. "What? Is there something on my face?" Fred asked, but they just shook their heads and turned back to the screen.

Meanwhile, Callaghan was wondering if he was they masked man. If what Hiro mentioned about his microbots is true, then they had been at the showcase in the future and he would have seen them. He may have found the perfect project to use for revenge after all.

**Scene shifts to the police man typing the information into his computer.**

**POLICE MAN: Microbots.**

**HIRO: Yeah! He was controlling them telepathically with a neuro-cranial transmitter!**

**He gestures to his head for effect. The police man just stares at him.**

"You probably sound crazy to him." GoGo nodded towards Bob.

"Probably." Bob confirmed.

**The masked man walks forward in the warehouse with the microbots surging around him.**

**HIRO: Come on!**

"Wow, that just isn't your lucky day, is it?" Phoenix asked, and Hiro mutely shook his head.

**Camera on Baymax slowly walking from a wall of microbots flying towards him.**

Everyone winced when they saw the microbots gaining on Baymax.

**BAYMAX: I am not fast.**

"Yeah, no kidding." Hiro scoffs, and Phoenix, Tadashi, GoGo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred laugh. Although Phoenix mainly laughed because she knew what was coming.

**Hiro runs up to Baymax and drags him along.**

**HIRO: Yeah, no kidding!**

Everyone, even Bob, Aunt Cass - who was really worried about future Hiro - and Callaghan laughed while Hiro blushed and smiled his adorable gap-tooth grin.

**Hiro pushes Baymax through a small walkway.**

"That probably isn't gonna work very well." Phoenix commented, and Hiro rolled his eyes, smirking.

"Probably not."

**HIRO: Go, go, go, go!**

**Camera shifts to the police man as he stares at Hiro who waves his hands for emphasis.**

**POLICE MAN: So Mr. Kabuki was using... ESP to attack you and balloon man.**

"I don't think Bob believes you." Phoenix whispered to Hiro. To everyone she said, "I love sarcasm, don't you?" All of the humans laughed at her sarcastic comment.

Baymax didn't understand what was so funny, though. "What was so humorous about that statement?"

Phoenix rolled her eyes. "I was being sarcastic, Baymax."

"So you don't like sarcasm?" He asked. If he was able to express emotions everyone was certain that he would sound seriously confused right about now.

"I do like sarcasm, Baymax, it's just that... oh, never mind." Phoenix rubbed her temples.

**Baymax reaches over and takes some sticky-tape. He re-inflates his left arm and air immediately pours from three small holes. He puts the sticky-tape on the top hole and gets more to put on the middle hole. Hiro and the police man stare at the air coming out of the last hole, frozen. **

Everyone watching was frozen as well, just staring at the air pouring from Baymax onscreen.

**The police man pushes the rest of the sticky-tape towards Baymax. He takes another piece and fixes the last hole on his left arm.**

**HIRO: I know it sounds crazy-**

"Took the words right out of my mind." Tadashi stated fondly, ruffling Hiro's already messy hair.

**POLICE MAN: Kid, how about we call your parents and get them down here.**

**He rolls on his chair to the other side of his desk.**

"Not gonna happen." Hiro muttered, and only Tadashi and Phoenix heard him since they were sitting directly next to him.

Tadashi looked sad, and Phoenix put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, you still have Aunt Cass... and Tadashi." Phoenix hesitated before mentioning Tadashi, and slightly winced when she did. Hiro didn't notice either of her slip ups, but Tadashi noticed her hesitation.

He looked questioningly at her, but she shook her head and just turned to the screen.

**HIRO: What!?**

**Hiro's hands fall to his sides. The police man rolls back with a clipboard.**

**POLICE MAN: Write your name and number down on this piece of paper, and we can- ho?**

**He looks at the sticky-tape as it's dragged along the floor and gets stuck in the door.**

Everyone chuckled as they watched the tape be dragged across the floor.

"I'm gonna need some more tape." Bob commented offhandedly, which caused everyone to laugh slightly harder.

**Scene shifts to the bottom half of Hiro's face hidden by a laptop.**

**HIRO (V/O): We gotta catch that guy...**

"Really Hiro? You don't think you should stay away from the lunatic in a mask?" GoGo said, and Hiro shrugged.

"Knucklehead!" Tadashi teased fondly, and hit Hiro's arm. Hiro played along.

"Ow!" Baymax immediately perked up and tried to get out of his seat, but some invisible force stopped him.

"Hiro, do you need medical attention?" Baymax asked from his seat.

"No, Baymax. I'm not actually hurt." Hiro reassured him, and he settled down.

**The screen of Hiro's laptop is shown and we can see a picture of Baymax in a battlesuit doing a pose.**

Tadashi choked on his lemonade. "Baymax is a nursing robot! Not a fighting robot, bonehead!"

Everyone else was either muffling their laughter, staring at the impressive design, or in Callaghan's case, deeply considering something. _That is very impressive, and so are Hiro's microbots... Maybe I could convince Hiro to help me with my revenge on Krei. Tadashi is too 'goody-goody', but Hiro... he isn't exactly innocent. He used to bot fight... hmm..._

**HIRO (CONT'D): (V/O) ... but first...**

**Hiro closes the laptop to see Baymax look down at a soccer ball and start trying to pick it up, but it just rolls along in front of him. **

Almost everyone was laughing at Baymax's attempt to pick up the soccer ball. He was never gonna get it like that.

Everyone was wondering how some armour was gonna help Baymax defeat Mr. Kabuki and the microbots, because even though it was awesome amour, Tadashi was right. Baymax was a nursing robot.

How Hiro was intending to catch Mr. Kabuki with Baymax, no one was entirely sure of, but Hiro had a theory...

**Camera shows Hiro sitting on a rolling-chair with Baymax in front of him and his desk behind him.**

**HIRO (CONT'D): ... you're gonna need some upgrades.**

**Hiro pokes Baymax's large belly twice and rolls away. Baymax looks down and pokes his belly twice.**

Everyone was either smiling fondly, grinning, chuckling, as well as, in the SFIT students' and teacher's case, getting an idea on how Hiro was gonna 'upgrade' Baymax.

**Scene shifts to Hiro sticking the back part of the pants of Baymax's battlesuit onto Baymax. Camera shows Baymax's head shoot up and Hiro shoves a helmet onto him. Hiro tries to shove Baymax's belly into some armour and succeeds but loses balance falls to the floor.**

**HIRO: Argh!**

Everyone was chuckling from the start of that, and their laughter kept getting louder. When Hiro fell, most of them broke out into real laughter. What? It was funny seeing Hiro struggle and fall to the floor.

**'DROP EVERYTHING' flashes across the screen in white letters on a black background.**

**Hiro and Baymax zoom past the San Fransokyo bridge, flying through the air.**

"No way, that is awesome! Baymax looks like a superhero in his armour! And he's flying!" Fred exclaimed, completely missing Hiro on his back.

"You know I'm there too, right?" Hiro asked Fred.

"You were? It was so fast that I missed it!" Fred was in full fanboy mode, and GoGo had to slap him to stop him from disrupting more of the trailer.

**Hiro and Baymax fly around a skyscraper in the city. Camera shows Hiro and Baymax quickly heading straight towards a giant cat statue.**

"Wait! I saw you that time! Your armour is so cool! Can you make me some!?" Fred asked, and Tadashi, GoGo, Wasabi and Honey Lemon held their heads in their hands. They were used to Fred by now, but seriously, he was so unobservant sometimes.

"You do know that Hiro and Baymax are about to fly straight into that statue, right?" Wasabi asked.

"Uh... of course I did! I just, uh... I know that they're awesome enough to dodge it!" Fred announced, and everyone rolled their eyes.

**HIRO: Up!**

**They zoom up, just missing the statue.**

**HIRO: Yes!**

"Told ya so." Fred said, and Phoenix tilted her head to him in acknowledgement.

"Kudos to you, Fred." She said, and he grinned, even though he had no idea what kudos meant. Maybe it was a sickness and she was jealous so she was cursing it on him?

**'SAVE THE WORLD' flashes on the screen in white letters on a black background.**

"Cool! Can I help?" Fred asked, and Honey Lemon, GoGo and Wasabi asked the same thing.

At the same time Tadashi and Aunt Cass were feeling proud and annoyed at Hiro. Sure, it looked like he was gonna save the world with Baymax, but he was so young!

**Camera shifts to a van driving through San Fransokyo at night.**

"Isn't that my van...?" Wasabi trailed off.

**GOGO: (V/O) A lunatic in a mask just tried to kill us!**

**Wasabi is panicking while driving his van. **

"I'd say so." Phoenix answered him, and he already started to regret asking if he could help.

**Camera zooms out to show the van narrowly avoiding a car that was thrown at it, then shows GoGo looking angry and disbelieving. Fred is shown staring out the back of the van with his hands on the glass, looking happy. He glances at everyone else.**

**FRED: How cool is that!? I mean it's scary, obviously, but how cool!?**

Everyone looks incredulously at Fred. He almost just died and he's saying that it's cool? Really?

**They skid around a corner and Fred is thrown against the door.**

_Serves him right. _GoGo thought, and everyone else had similar but nicer versions of her train of thought.

**HIRO: Wwooooaaaahhh!**

**Hiro and Baymax fall out a window of the warehouse and Baymax wraps himself around Hiro before they hit the ground.**

"You fell out a window?!" Aunt Cass cried out, and stuffed her face with popcorn. It was the best she could do to stress-eat.

"Baymax caught me." He tried weakly, but Aunt Cass and Tadashi glared at him. They muttered things under their breath that sounded like 'no self-preservation' and 'doesn't care about his safety at all'.

**HIRO: What's wrong with you?**

**Hiro walks into his house and a half-deflated Baymax stumbles in after him.**

**BAYMAX: Low battery...**

Tadashi winces. He knows what it's like when Baymax is on low battery, and if that was after that warehouse thing then Hiro was gonna be in big trouble.

He idly wondered where he was in all of this madness. Even his friends had appeared, but he hadn't.

**Camera shows Aunt Cass in the kitchen.**

**AUNT CASS: You home, sweetie?**

**Baymax leans forward.**

**BAYMAX: We jumped out a window!**

"God." Hiro hid his head in his hands and wondered if death by aunt was quick and painless. Everyone else was laughing pretty hard.

**Aunt Cass looks confused.**

**AUNT CASS: What was that?**

**Hiro shushes Baymax. Baymax does the shushing motion back and whispers:**

**BAYMAX: We jumped out a window!**

This made them laugh harder, especially at Hiro's stricken face. Baymax on low battery was hilarious!

**'BIG HERO 6' appears in white letters on a red box with a black background.**

"Who are the six?" Fred asked, and everyone else wondered the same thing. "There was obviously Hiro and Baymax, but who else? Maybe Tadashi...

**Hiro looks at Baymax at the bottom of the stairs of his aunt's house, and Baymax does the shushing motion again. He tries to walk up the first step but falls flat on his head.**

"And here I was thinking Baymax could walk." Hiro sarcastically commented, and everyone laughed again. They couldn't help it! His sarcasm was funny.

**Camera shows Baymax in Hiro's room petting the cat, Mochi.**

**BAYMAX: Hairy baby! Hairy baby...**

**FADE TO BLACK**

"Since when are cats 'hairy babies'?" Bob asked. Everyone looked at him in shock. They hadn't realised he had a sense of humor on purpose.

Aunt Cass was the first to recover. "Mochi always has been a bit of a baby, and he's definitely hairy."

"You got that right." Hiro snorted, but gained the somber look of someone at a close friend's death bed when Aunt Cass glared at him.

"Don't you dare think that you're off the hook, young man. Putting yourself in danger like that. There were so many times you could have been killed!"

Hiro gulped, and prayed to whatever God was listening that someone would save him from his aunt. That someone came in the form of Phoenix, but she still wasn't much help.

"You can punish him for almost dying later, the next trailer is loading." She announced, and Hiro looked at her with a look that obviously said 'thank-you-for-nothing'.

She responded with a 'you're-welcome' look that radiated sarcasm. The next video started loading.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the first trailer! Again, send me in some clips that you wanna see! See ya later! :)<strong>


	3. Trailer 2

**Hello again peeps! :) Sorry for the wait, but I hope it's worth it. I wasn't able to access my iPad to work on it recently and it was my birthday a few days ago, so what can do? :/**

**Thanks for all of the faves, follows and reviews for this story, I love your feedback! :D**

**Yeah, I almost had tears in my eyes when writing this chapter. _Almost_.**

**Now I'll answer your reviews;**

**DragonDreamer1011: Sarcasm is the soul of the universe *signs in happiness***

**Inky-Bently17: Thanks for all the love for this story! :) And I'm definitely gonna do First Flight and Fist Bump ;)**

**rebellis-era: Thanks! I really love their reactions as well, and Callaghan probably won't make a move, but he is plotting. Maybe he'll try something later when they realise it's him... _if_ they realise it's him.**

**eltigre221: I will do Meet The Team, but not yet. I wanted them to get through their emotions for Tadashi's death now so they won't be emotional wrecks when they leave, but I see what you mean. I'm not exactly sure if there actually is a clip for when they go to Fred's house, but I'll check.**

**SuperSecretSpy: Nice spy work there, and t****hat's gonna be next chapter. Spies are great... :)**

**PaneimRising: Is that actually a clip? I haven't seen that clip yet if it is, but I'll look into it.**

**maruko: Thank you so much! I'm glad that you find it funny, and I'm probably just gonna do the clips in order of when they were proposed to me.**

**Guest: Yeah, I was gonna add that clip. And if I shipped Tadashi with anyone it would be Honey Lemon.**

**BelieveInYourDreams4Life: Aw, your poor books :( I know what it's like to be a reading maniac.**

**Mysterious Mr M: Yeah, I'm gonna do that Comic Con Sizzle, it's pretty cool :)**

**Gotham City Knights: Thanks. :)**

**wonder ball: I'm glad you like it!**

**Marine004556: Here ya go, then! A new chapter with new reactions! :)**

**violet tsubaki: You're review helped to make my day! :D Thank you!**

**Animal Lover: Well, I am gonna do all those scenes, just not in that order... although I'll leave the fire till later. Poor Tadashi... :(**

**Here ya go! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>A video of Tadashi is playing. He's smiling up at the camera on Baymax.<strong>

"I was wondering where I was." Tadashi commented, and Hiro and the other college students gave various comments to show that they'd been wondering the same thing.

Aunt Cass squinted at the screen. "Why does it look like a video or something?"

Phoenix leaned forwards to glance at her and answered, "Because it is."

**TADASHI: This is the first test of my robotics project.**

As soon as onscreen Tadashi said that, offscreen Tadashi put his head in his hands. Why were they watching his tests for Baymax?

**Tadashi moves forward and reaches out his hand to turn Baymax on and steps back. Almost immediately a loud and annoying buzzing sound starts and the camera blurs.**

**TADASHI: Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop!**

**Tadashi covers his ears and rushes forward to turn Baymax off.**

Hiro laughs at his brother. "Dude, is this from when you were testing Baymax?" When Tadashi nodded mutely Hiro laughed again. "How does that even happen?"

"The audio piece was faulty so I had to fix it. It made that sound whenever Baymax tried to talk." The college students all winced at that.

"So that was what that sound was. It was so annoying, I couldn't read my comic books cause it was so loud." Fred announced, and his friends facepalmed. Wasn't he annoyed at the actual sound at all? Was he only annoyed because he couldn't read his comic books?

**The video changes to Tadashi standing there with the camera fixed.**

**TADASHI: The seventh test.**

**When Tadashi turns Baymax on he sparks and the power goes off. Tadashi comes back up with a flashlight.**

"So that was why the power went off at SFIT." Callaghan said, and Tadashi nodded.

GoGo suddenly piped up, "I remember that! No one could see anything so we all just tried to find a bench or something and Fred accidentally knocked over Wasabi's table."

Wasabi's eye twitched at the reminder of his perfectly placed tools scattered everywhere.

**HIRO: (V/O) This is Tadashi, my older brother.**

**The camera shows Hiro smiling softly.**

Tadashi ruffled Hiro's already messy hair, much to his annoyance. "No duh, bonehead."

"Hey, don't be too harsh on Hiro. There was always the chance it was your evil twin brother." Phoenix grinned, and everyone except Callaghan laughed, but he still felt a smirk tugging at his lips.

**The camera turns to the newly changed video. Tadashi looks annoyed.**

"I would be annoyed if I was up to the thirty-third unsuccessful test as well." Phoenix dryly commented, and almost everyone looked at her weirdly; Baymax just looked at her and blinked.

Hiro finally broke the silence. "What makes you think this is the thirty-third test? All of the ones before it were obviously unsuccessful, but why do you think this is the thirty-third one?" Phoenix just nodded to the screen and everyone else looked back up at it.

**TADASHI: Thirty-third test.**

Everyone gaped at Phoenix, and even Baymax seemed intrigued. How did she know?

Phoenix decided to put them out of their misery and answer the unasked question. "I've seen this before." A lot of them looked sheepish at the obvious answer, and Fred's theory of Phoenix being psychic as well as magic was ruined.

Phoenix smirked at their reactions. _Man, you are really close Fred. But author powers aren't magic, they're based on the mind; just like psychic abilities. Why does everyone think they're magic, again...? Oh well. _She thought.

**Baymax's arm shoots out and Tadashi bats it away.**

**TADASHI: Wait, wait, wait, stop!**

**The video changes again and Tadashi is holding his head.**

**TADASHI: This is the eighty-forth...test.**

Hiro whistled, "Bro, that is a lot of tests."

Tadashi muttered a response that no one except Hiro and Phoenix could hear properly. Although to everyone else it still sounded suspiciously like "Don't I know it."

**BAYMAX: Hello, I am Baymax.**

**Tadashi instantly perked up and he threw his arms out.**

**TADASHI: It works! Oh, this is amazing!**

"Congrats on getting Baymax to work." Phoenix praised him.

Hiro nodded, "Yeah, it really is amazing," He and Tadashi smiled warmly at each other until Hiro awkwardly cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't normally show his compassionate and caring side to anyone but Tadashi and sometimes Aunt Cass because it made him feel weak when he did. "Knucklehead." Hiro added on and uncomfortably but softly punched Tadashi on the arm.

Tadashi sighed. His baby brother hated showing his personal feelings to anyone except for him and Aunt Cass. He thinks people will view him as weak and be mean to him. It first started when their parents had died and they'd had to move in with Aunt Cass. When he finally started opening up more again, he went to high school. People had started bullying him because he was so young and they were jealous of his intelligence. He closed back up, and it was worse than it ever had been. He hadn't opened back up to Aunt Cass until he finished high school, and even now it was only sometimes. It had even taken him a year into high school to tell Tadashi he was being bullied.

**HIRO (CONT'D): (V/O) He wanted to help a lot of people.**

Everyone in the theatre murmured their agreement, until GoGo realised something.

"Wait, _wanted_? What's with the past tense?" As soon as GoGo said that, everyone realised that the onscreen Hiro had used past tense.

"Maybe it was a slip up?" Wasabi tried to reassure himself as well as everyone else.

"Just keep watching. I was gonna do some of the clips before this trailer but I knew this would answer some of your questions." Phoenix told them, but there was a note of sadness in her voice that everyone except Hiro heard.

**Tadashi warmly smiles up at the camera on Baymax.**

**Scene shifts to the San Fransokyo bridge. We skim across the bridge to see San Fransokyo city.**

**HIRO: (V/O) People keep saying Tadashi's not really gone, as long as we remember him.**

**Camera on Hiro at the top of the stairs wearing formal clothes. He stands up and walks away.**

"NO!" Hiro yelled as soon as he realised what his onscreen self had said. "This is a lie! This is _not_ gonna happen! This is all just some stupid joke! A trick!" He was starting to have a panic attack and he was hyperventilating. Soon his eyes started watering, but he refused to let the tears fall.

Phoenix looked at him sadly as he ranted, and her shoulders drooped. The SFIT students except Tadashi were looking shocked and saddened by this news, even the tough GoGo Tomago. Aunt Cass had her hands over her mouth and her eyes were starting to water. She's already lost her brother and sister-in-law, but now she was gonna lose her eldest nephew as well.

Bob was frowning, and wondering how the death had occurred. Don't get him wrong, he was feeling sympathetic and shocked by this turn of events, but his police training was kicking in. Professor Callaghan was thinking about how his top student might have died (or will die) and idly wondered if it had been (or will be, whatever!) at the showcase.

Tadashi was feeling numb with shock as he just stared at the screen. He finally found the strength to move and looked at his distraught brother. A wave of emotions crashed over him: sadness, shock, surprise, guilt and anger were some of the more prominent ones, but overall he felt a sense of failure. He was a complete failure! He had promised to protect Hiro and not let anything hurt him, but now he couldn't and he had also caused Hiro pain, himself. Not physical, but emotional. The anger wasn't directed at what had killed him, or the fact he had died, but at himself. He was angry at himself for leaving Hiro behind; which was also the cause of his guilt. He didn't even care about himself in this situation.

Tadashi reached over and grabbed Hiro's left forearm. Hiro stopped ranting and looked at Tadashi, his breathing evening out. "Hiro, I am _SO _sorry for leaving you."

At Tadashi's apology, Hiro felt the tears fall from his eyes. He started sobbing, and he punched and hit Tadashi. "You b-bonehead! D-don't you care about y-yourself at all!? Do you h-have any sense of s-self-p-preservation?! S-st-stop being so... n-noble and kind and-and care about your own h-health for once!" He punched Tadashi - who had been silent through the whole thing - again and then buried his face in Tadashi's jacket, sobbing loudly. Tadashi wrapped his arms around Hiro in a hug and lay his head in his messy but soft hair.

That was the last straw for Cass and she started crying as well. She wrapped her own arms around Hiro and Tadashi and hugged them both as best as she could. Honey Lemon, ever the emotional, had started crying a little while ago, and Fred joined her. GoGo and Wasabi felt their eyes water but they didn't let their tears fall. They had to stay strong for the group. Bob felt his own eyes water at this display, but he wiped his tears away. He was used to situations involving death, but he was still human. Callaghan, on the other hand, felt both indifferent and bad for them. He knew what they were going through, he had lost his dear Abigail to Krei's stupid teleporting device.

Baymax's scanners were picking up signs of distress, and he tried to get up again so that he could help anyone who needed it. This time he was able to get up and he slowly walked over to the Hamada brothers and aunt. He hugged them all from behind, trying to comfort them. The other kids had seen what he was doing, and went over to join in on the group hug.

They all just stayed like that for a while. Eventually Hiro had finished crying, but he still stayed in Tadashi's warm and comforting embrace. A new idea suddenly came to him, and he turned to look at Phoenix.

"That's the real reason you brought us here, isn't it? It wasn't just because you wanted to watch trailers, it was to let us know about things that are gonna happen so that we can change the future." Hiro's claim caught everyone's attention and they turned to Phoenix, looking at her with hope-filled - and in some cases tear-filled - eyes (except for Callaghan, his gaze was just curious and sharp).

Their hope felt like it was breaking Phoenix because she knew that she would have to crush it. _At least for now. _That thought was what made Phoenix feel better and gave her strength.

She took a deep breath, "I'm so, _so_ sorry Hiro, but you're wrong. When this is finished and I send you all back to where you were before, I'm also gonna have to erase your memories of this. They'll all come back after everything has played out, but I can't let you keep them. If I do then the future will be drastically changed and it's very important that the future mostly stays the same."

As Phoenix finished her explanation Hiro looked close to tears again. "So you're saying that I get to know about Tadashi's death now, but I'll forget and can't do anything about it?"

At this, Phoenix started looking a little smug. "Well, I didn't say that, did I? I specifically remember saying '_drastically_ changed' and '_mostly_ stays the same'," Everyone started looking at her a little suspiciously, then. She continued, ignoring their looks, "I didn't say that a few things couldn't be different..." their eyes widened.

She leaned closer to the group hug and looked around as if checking for eavesdroppers. "I can't let you keep your memories, but I can let you keep your feelings from this. Example: when you get back, those that really know Tadashi are gonna be pretty clingy to him, and when you are about to be faced with something bad that you've seen here, then you're gonna get a bad feeling in your gut. Like a warning, or a memory trying to brake free. It's all up to how you react, but there's a chance that Tadashi won't have to die."

Phoenix went quiet after that and let them absorb her words for a few moments before gesturing to the paused screen.

**Scene shifts to Hiro's room. Baymax's charging station beeps and the circle flashes. He inflates behind Hiro.**

**BAYMAX: Hello. I am Baymax. Tadashi programmed me to heal the sick, and injured.**

"Look Baymax, it's you, buddy." Tadashi nudged Baymax's soft vinyl exterior with his elbow.

Baymax watched his onscreen self and tilted his head to the side.

**Hiro watches as Baymax squeezes past a shelf, knocking several books off in the process. Baymax is behind Hiro and gives him a hug.**

**BAYMAX: You will be alright.**

Tadashi smiles, happy that even if he isn't there for Hiro, then Baymax still is. Hiro smiles because he knows that a part of Tadashi will always be with him and Baymax, as well as the other teens and Aunt Cass.

**Baymax pats the top of Hiro's head.**

**BAYMAX: There, there.**

**Mochi wraps around Hiro's legs and seems to smile at him.**

Aunt Cass was happy that teaching Mochi how to smile would come in handy later, and may even help the broken family.

**'THIS HOLIDAY SEASON' flashes on the screen in white letters on a black background.**

**Baymax picks Hiro up bridal style.**

**BAYMAX: I would like to help.**

"Just like you, Tadashi." Hiro voiced what everyone had been thinking.

**Camera changes to show Hiro in Baymax's view.**

**BAYMAX: Scan complete. You are experiencing mood swings. Diagnosis: puberty.**

**Baymax sticks up his pointer finger like he'd had a brainstorm. Hiro looks confused and slightly uncomfortable.**

**HIRO: Woah, what!?**

Everyone except for Hiro burst out laughing while Hiro turned red in embarrassment. Tadashi was even rolling on his back on the floor. Baymax cocked his head on one side, and his next comment didn't help. "Why do you all find it humorous? Puberty is common in adolescents and happens to everybody. Hiro is just the one experiencing puberty at the moment."

Baymax's little speech did little to stop the laughter but everyone finally calmed down and Hiro's face stopped being a magnificent cherry red.

**'A BREAKTHROUGH ARRIVES' flashes across the screen in white letters on a black background.**

**Scene shifts to Fred's mansion.**

**FRED: It's like spooning a warm marshmallow.**

**Fred slides down Baymax's soft glowing body and GoGo stretches her arms out on Baymax and sighs contently.**

"That looks _so_ comfy." Fred comments, and Phoenix slightly tilted/nodded her head in agreement.

**Camera on Aunt Cass as she smiles.**

**AUNT CASS: Ugh!**

"That is done _soooo_ well!" Honey Lemon exclaimed, "It's like she's reacting to Fred's observation!"

"I know, right?" Phoenix said, looking delighted that someone else found it funny.

**'TO SAVE THE WORLD' flashes on the screen in white letters on a black background.**

**A TV is shown.**

**The masked man is commanding the microbots to attack everything.**

**TV REPORTER: Reports are flooding in about a major ****catastrophe.**

Honey, Cass and Wasabi all gasped. What was Kabuki Man _doing_? Why was he destroying the city?!

**Hiro moves Baymax's arm off him and gapes up. The masked man shoots his arm out and columns of microbots shot out from around him.**

**The camera scans across a majorly destroyed area covered in smoke with microbots flying towards the camera.**

**FRED: (V/O) We're under attack from a _super-villain_, people!**

**Camera shifts to show Fred in the van.**

"Ya don't say?" Hiro comments sarcastically.

"Look at him! Black trench-coat, mysterious Kabuki mask, control of your microbots, attacking you-"

Hiro quickly cut Fred off. "I was being sarcastic!"

"Oh." Fred acknowledged. Hiro facepalmed.

**Scene shifts to an abandoned warehouse. Hiro runs up to Baymax and starts dragging him along.**

**HIRO: Come on! Go, go, go, go!**

**BAYMAX: I am not fast.**

**Hiro shoves Baymax through a small walkway.**

**HIRO: Yeah, no kidding!**

"That does _not_ look fun." Hiro states nonchalantly.

"Gotta agree with you there, li'l bro." Tadashi fondly ruffled Hiro's hair.

**Camera shifts to outside the San Fransokyo police department as a bus drives past.**

**POLICE MAN: So a man in a Kabuki mask attacked you and balloon ****man.**

"Didn't we already see this?" Fred asked loudly.

GoGo punched his arm lightly enough so she wouldn't actually hurt him. "Don't be so rude, Fred."

"Nah, it's fine," Phoenix reassures her, "and besides, it was a genuine question." She turned to Fred. "Yeah, we have already seen this. Some parts are gonna be repeated, but this isn't as long as the police part in the last trailer." Fred seemed satisfied with her answer, so they turned back to the screen.

**Scene shifts to inside the police department. The police man nods his head at Baymax when he takes some sticky-tape and covers the top hole in his left arm. Hiro and the police man stare at the last hole in his left arm. The police man pushes the rest of the sticky tape towards Baymax.**

**Camera shifts to microbots surrounding the van but the van breaks through.**

"When is this?!" Wasabi asks, "Why is my van even being chased by microbots?"

Everyone just ignores him and he anime sweat-drops before deciding whether he should mourn his van.

**HIRO: We gotta catch him!**

"_What_? You _want_ us to go after a crazy man in a Kabuki mask that has control over your microbots?" Wasabi asks in exasperation. Hiro merely shrugs.

"Apparently."

"But we can't go against that guy! We're nerds!" Hiro just gives Wasabi an unimpressed look for his reasoning.

**The masked man rides microbots towards them. The van skids around a corner and Fred is thrown against the door.**

**WASABI: (V/O) We can't go against that guy, we're nerds!**

The college students laughed at how Wasabi had almost said the same thing as his future self. Aunt Cass, Bob, and Callaghan just smiles, although Cass had quietly snorted.

**Scene shifts to Hiro's garage. Hiro scans GoGo, Wasabi, Fred, Honey Lemon and Baymax.**

**Hiro is making holographic models and blueprints while everyone is watching.**

**HIRO: (V/O) Trust me, I know about robotics.**

"That is _definitely_ true." Tadashi emphasises, and thinks of Megabot. Hiro's battle-bot was really advanced and impressive. It could take down the toughest of the underground battlers' bots with ease.

**Camera shifts to the backyard of Fred's mansion at day. Honey Lemon catches a neon-coloured ball that came out of a special purse she has and is wearing a battlesuit with a belt of them.**

"OMG! I look so cool!" Honey fangirled over her battlesuit.

**Scene shifts to show Hiro look slyly at Baymax as he designs a part of Baymax's suit.**

**HIRO (CONT'D): (V/O) We can be... _way_ more.**

**Hiro works on a round design like a frisbee.**

**Scene shifts to outside Fred's mansion again. GoGo falls over in her new suit and Hiro goes to help her up but she waves him off and he ****steps back.**

"My suit looks pretty cool. I see that it has electro-mag suspension: built for speed." GoGo observed, and even though you couldn't tell, she was severely impressed.

**GoGo, Fred, Honey Lemon and Wasabi are relaxing in ****their battlesuits.**

"I'm a giant lizard! _Awesome_! Wicked battlesuit make Freddie happy!" Fred exclaimed in glee.

**WASABI: Anybody else's suit riding up on them?**

**Wasabi pulls at the pants of his suit and shakes his leg.**

**Camera on the masked man in the abandoned warehouse, holding his arms out to the sides, almost as if he is shrugging, and microbots are swirling at his sides.**

**Hiro runs against a door, trying to get it open, but he just bounces back. He kicks it as Baymax walks up but nothing happens. He t****urns to Baymax.**

"And...you're trapped." Tadashi deadpanned.

**HIRO: Kick it down!**

**Baymax kicks it but nothing happens.**

**HIRO: Punch it!**

**Baymax punches it but nothing happens.**

**HIRO: Argh!**

**Hiro looks like he's about to start panicking.**

"Well what do you expect? He's like a giant, soft marshmallow. He can pick up heavy weights but he can't destroy anything with his non-threatening, huggable design." Tadashi lectured Hiro.

"You've already told me that, but I was probably too busy _panicking_ to try to remember exactly what you said!" Hiro shot back.

**Scene shifts to Hiro's garage where a machine is putting together part of Baymax's armour.**

**GOGO: (V/O) Why is Baymax wearing carbon-fiber underpants?**

**Hiro shoves the back part of the pants of Baymax's armour onto Baymax. Baymax's head shoots up and Hiro pushes Baymax's helmet on.**

**BAYMAX: (V/O) This may undermine my non-threatening, huggable design.**

**Hiro tries to push Baymax's belly into armour and succeeds, but falls onto the floor.**

"Still funny!" Fred grins. "And his armor is as awesome as ever!"

**Baymax is wearing pale green amour and destroys some wooden planks with karate moves. He kicks wooden furniture and destroys it. He punches through a wooden board that Hiro is holding out.**

"Uh... What's with the green armor? Isn't his armor red?" GoGo asks in slight confusion and curiosity.

Hiro waves her off. "It was probably just training armor or something." Huh, makes sense.

**Camera on Hiro standing on a couch and the rest of the team turn around.**

**FRED: (V/O) He's glorious!**

"He _is_ glorious!" Fred repeats his onscreen self.

**Scene changes to the San Fransokyo bridge. Hiro is on Baymax's back and both are in their battlesuits. They are at the top of the bridge and Baymax falls off while Hiro's looking down. Baymax pulls up just before they hit the water and they zoom just above it, the water splashing in their wake.**

"Cutting that a little close, aren't you?" Tadashi asked Hiro.

"Any closer and you'd be grounded until you were 60! I'm in half a mind to ground you now, Hiro." Hiro shrinks down at his aunt's words. He felt slightly guilty for worrying her so much during this, especially when he sees her large popcorn bucket empty, but he hadn't even done any of this, yet!

**Camera shifts to the abandoned warehouse. Hiro tries to push Baymax's bottom half out the window but the window swirls around leaving his front half inside.**

**Scene shifts to the Lucky Cat Cafe where Aunt Cass pulls Hiro into a hug before he leaves the cafe.**

"Were you trying to leave without a hug?" Aunt Cass teased in a serious sounding voice, and then pulled Hiro into a hug across Tadashi.

**Camera on Baymax flying past with Hiro, GoGo and Honey Lemon on his back and Fred and Wasabi on his arms, Fred doing a superhero pose.**

**WASABI: If I wasn't terrified of heights, I'd probably love this! But I'm terrified of heights, so, I don't love it.**

**Wasabi clings onto Baymax's arm and peeks out to the ****front.**

"Wow, that is just like you, Wasabi." GoGo states without thinking.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wasabi sounds mildly offended.

GoGo puts her hands up in surrender, "Nothing, nothing." but under her breath she mutters, "Stick in the mud." Phoenix giggles.

**Scene shifts to the police department. Baymax has a blinking battery metre on his chest.**

**HIRO: What's wrong with you?**

**BAYMAX: Low battery...**

"Ugh, not low battery!" Tadashi groaned, tugging at his hair and slumping in his seat.

Hiro looks confused by this. "Why 'not low battery'?" He mocks Tadashi by impersonating his voice, but he's actually serious.

"To put it simply, when he's on low battery he acts drunk." Hiro nodded in understanding while all of the college kids and Callaghan shudder at horrible, horrible memories.

**Camera on Baymax sitting near the doorway of Hiro's room, patting Mochi.**

**BAYMAX: Hairy baby!**

"I'm guessing he's on low battery there?" Hiro asks Tadashi, but Baymax answers him.

"Yes, it would appear that I am on low battery in this scene."

**'HE LEADS THE WAY' flashes on the screen in white letters on a black background.**

**Baymax is walking across a zebra crossing with a bus driving towards him. Hiro runs around a corner.**

**HIRO: Baymax!**

**Hiro runs along the path, dodging people in front of him. He climbs up some stairs and stops, looking around.**

"Where is Baymax going?" Honey curiously asked, but no one except Phoenix could tell her, and she stayed silent so the question hung in the air.

**'HE HAS YOUR BACK' flashes across the screen in white letters on a black background.**

**Baymax tries to take a step up the stairs in Hiro's house but falls flat on his head.**

"Low battery?" Hiro asks.

"Low battery." Tadashi confirms.

**Microbots fly out of the window of the warehouse just after Hiro and Baymax fall out. Before they hit the rusty metal roof below them Baymax wraps himself around Hiro.**

Aunt Cass grabs the bucket of popcorn from the person closest to her - which happened to be Tadashi - and started stuffing her face in stress and worry. Tadashi was worried as well, but he knew Baymax wouldn't let his little brother get hurt.

**'HE'LL CHANGE YOUR WORLD' flashes on the screen in white letters on a black background.**

**Hiro and Baymax are flying around the city. They swoop up at the last second to avoid a cat statue and shoot up into the air.**

**HONEY LEMON: (V/O) That was amazing!**

**Scene shifts to Honey Lemon grinning at Hiro as she shows him her experiment at SFIT.**

"That dodge actually was amazing." Callaghan stated, eyeing Hiro's and Baymax's battlesuits. Hiro really was a genius with robotics, Tadashi hadn't been exaggerating. Although Callaghan had never thought that Tadashi actually was exaggerating, it was easy to tell that all of his doubts about his claims were gone.

"Yeah! You were just like yelling, and then... WOOSH! You're flying through the air!" Fred exclaimed, trying to act it out with his hands, and to be honest, doing a pretty good job.

**Scene shifts to the abandoned warehouse. Hiro jumps back from Baymax.**

**HIRO: You gave me a heart attack!**

Tadashi winced. "Probably not the best thing to say to Baymax, he would take it literally and he has defibrillators in his hands."

Hiro paled at the thought of getting electrocuted by Baymax because of an expression. He'd have to teach Baymax about different expressions related to medical care, like 'sick', and 'you gave me a heart attack'...

**Baymax rubs his hands together and the palms glow blue.**

**BAYMAX: Clear.**

**HIRO: Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! It's just an expression!**

**He uses his hands for emphasis.**

Huh, looks like he's already got it covered. It was a good thing that he'd been able to stop Baymax, 'cause he was getting awfully close.

**Hiro and Baymax bow to each other in Hiro's garage.**

**HIRO: What do you say, buddy?**

**Hiro pokes Baymax's belly twice.**

"Nothing. He just copies you." Fred stated, remembering the first trailer.

**Hiro is awkwardly grinning at the top of the stairs of his aunt's house. Baymax comes up next to him.**

**BAYMAX: Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiings!**

**Hiro does a double-take and panics.**

"If I'm trying to hide Baymax, then I'm pretty sure it's gonna go horribly wrong." Hiro comments dryly, and everyone chuckled.

**'BIG HERO 6' appears on the screen in white letters on a red box with a black background.**

**Hiro is in his bedroom, on top of Baymax. He's trying to push him back into his charging station.**

**HIRO: Okay. Let's get you back in your luggage.**

**FADE TO BLACK**

"You know that's not gonna work, Bonehead," Tadashi chastised, "You have to specifically say that you're satisfied with your care."

"I know that, Tadashi." Hiro rolled his eyes at his annoying big brother. He punched him and then hugged him. "I love ya, bro. Don't forget it." Tadashi smiled down at Hiro softly and hugged him back.

"Okay, from now on I'm gonna show you clips, so it won't be so..." Phoenix tried to search for the right word. "...Mismatched and confusing." She settled on. Everyone nodded and the next video started loading.

* * *

><p><strong>Some brotherly fluff moments between an emotional Hiro and Tadashi. Hope you enjoyed! See ya next time! :) <strong>


	4. Hiro's Bot Fight

**Hey guys! I'm ba~ack! This is Hiro's Bot Fight scene, the first clip of many. I've decided to do them in the order they're actually in. I hope you guys enjoy it! :)**

**I'll just 'quickly' answer your reviews;**

**Shiranai Atsune: I'm glad that you love it! :) I was trying to get people emotional last chapter, this one is supposed to make everyone feel a bit better, though. It's a light-hearted chapter.**

**eltigre221: I'm glad you liked the fluffy parts, I think it needed more brotherly love. I may or may not do the credits scene, since I'm still on the fence about that, but definitely Immortals. And thanks, I did have fun writing this, especially the end part! ;)**

**danielvasquez.9461799: Um...thanks for the review, but this is only for Big Hero 6, and I don't even know Terminator Genesis, sorry.**

**BelieveInYourDreams4Life: I'm glad to hear that it was worth waiting for, and congrats for finding your books! I hope they were good****!**

**FanGirlJen: It's great to hear you enjoyed this, and possibly, it all depends on the characters actions ;)**

**TheUltimateAngela: Don't worry, you'll see later about what's gonna happen to Tadashi. I hope you don't think I'm cruel anymore! T-T**

**violet tsubaki: There were a lot of feels last chapter, weren't there? I wonder if anyone cried...**

**Guest: I'm happy that you thought it was a great chapter, and thanks for telling me about Baymax 2.0's YouTube channel! I found some really good clips.**

**TheJadePhoenix: Haha, I loved hearing that this story makes you happy! :)**

**Animal Lover: I'm going to do the clips in the order from the movie, so the fire will be before 'Baymax, destroy!' and I'm definitely doing both of them. Also, you were missing when Hiro first meets Baymax, Meet the Team, Fist Bump and First Flight. Am I missing any?**

**AK47reloaded: Yeah, this is an interesting concept. I really wanted to read one, but since there weren't any, I just thought 'stuff this, I'm just gonna go ahead and make one' and I'm pretty sure this whole fandom is in denial over Tadashi's death.**

**ame: Yeah, I was trying to get people emotional in that part, thanks. :)**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Yama's back is facing the camera in an alleyway.<strong>

"Who's that?" Fred asked.

Hiro was about to answer when Bob beat him to it. "That's Mr. Yama. He's an undisputed bot-fighting champion in the underground bot fights with his prized robot, Little Yama, and is undefeated. He also leads a gang and is currently in prison at this very moment."

"Oh." Fred is satisfied with Bob's answer, and he wonders what Little Yama is like.

Bob starts to think aloud, and his next words catch almost everyone's interest. "Although when we _did_ arrest him, Little Yama was found in pieces, so maybe he was defeated..."

Hiro smirks at this, and thinks back on their bot fight. This scene was probably going to be from the bot fight and he wondered how everyone was gonna react. Although there was a little seed of doubt in his mind: was this actually from the past? Or was it the future?

**HIRO: Can I try?**

**Yama grunts, and looks through the corner of his eye behind him. The crowd parts to show Hiro; looking nervous.**

"Hiro!" Aunt Cass exclaimed in shock, and then shoves some more popcorn in her mouth. "How could you go back to bot fighting!"

Hiro was surprised. He hadn't gone back to bot fighting!...Had he? This seemed just like his last bot fight, so it couldn't be from the future, could it? Nah, it was probably just showing something from the past. He hoped.

Tadashi was surprised. Had Hiro gone back to bot fighting? Did Tadashi's plan fail? Didn't he get into SFIT? More similar thoughts ran through his mind.

GoGo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred were curious. Were they gonna see Hiro bot fight? They'd seen Megabot, but they'd never seen him bot fight before. They weren't entirely sure if this was the past or the future since they'd recognised parts from the trailers that had already happened. They hoped it was the former, though.

Phoenix decided to step in, "Don't worry, Cass. This is from the past." Hiro and Tadashi sighed in relief and Cass stopped stress eating. The teens were glad it was from the past and couldn't wait to see what would happen.

**HIRO: I have a robot. I built it myself.**

**Megabot is shown in Hiro's hands. Yama starts laughing and the crowd joins in.**

Hiro quietly snorted and rolled his eyes. They had no idea what Megabot could do! Tadashi was angry that they were laughing at his little bro and glared at everyone on the screen - minus Hiro and Megabot. Callaghan was intrigued to see how Hiro's robot would fight. He'd already seen it, but he had no idea of it's capabilities.

**ANNOUNCER LADY: Beat it, kid. House rules: you gotta pay to play.**

**She holds up the money dish in her hand and Hiro sticks his hand in his pocket, pulling out a small pile of crinkled money.**

**HIRO: Oh! Uh...is this enough?**

"Where did you get that money, Hiro?" Honey asked curiously.

Hiro fiddled with his thumbs, "I-I...uh, earned it." it wasn't a total lie. He had earned that money in a previous bot fight that he'd won. Bob looked disapprovingly at that on and offscreen Hiro. Bot fighting was illegal, and yet he was watching a 13 or 14-year-old boy go up against Yama.

**YAMA: What's your name, little boy?**

**HIRO: Hiro. Hiro Hamada.**

**YAMA: Prepare your bot, Zero.**

"He's not allowed to make fun of you!" Tadashi exclaimed angrily, "Only _I_ can make fun of you!" Hiro gave him an 'are-you-serious?' look and Tadashi ruffled his hair.

**Yama leers at him, and they both place their money in the dish. Hiro quickly drops in a few coins before the announcer lady shuts the lid. Yama places Little Yama in the ring and Hiro places Megabot, but Megabot's legs don't support him and he slides down. **

"It's not looking too good for you, Hiro." GoGo commented, popping her gum.

Hiro gave her the same look he just gave Tadashi. "Thank you; for summing that up." On the outside he looked exasperated, but on the inside he was smirking at everyone underestimating him. He couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when he won, and he was trying so hard not to give them any signs to his win. Thank God he was such a good actor.

Fred was fanboying over Little Yama. Sure, he wanted Hiro to win, but Little Yama looked so cool!

Phoenix was trying so hard not to smirk at everyone underestimating Hiro, 'cause she knew what would happen.

**Yama and Hiro both sit down Indian style, and Yama cracks his neck. Hiro tries to imitate him but it doesn't work, so he copies the cracking sound. **

"You know that's bad for your neck, right?" Phoenix asked, cracking her own while she did.

"Yeah, but I didn't really do it. And you just did!" Hiro pointed accusingly at her. She just shrugged and grinned, then turned back to the screen.

At Phoenix's question and the sound of the crack, Baymax looked up. He stuck his finger in the air, "Phoenix is correct. Cracking your neck can lead to arthritis or a disjointed neck." Hiro rolled his eyes playfully and turned back to the screen.

**The announcer lady holds a red umbrella between the two bots.**

**ANNOUNCER LADY: Two bots enter; one bot leaves. Fighters ready? FIGHT!**

**She swiftly lifts up the umbrella and Little Yama immediately gets in an impressive battle stance. **

The moment she lifted up the umbrella, everyone was on the edge of their seats, watching in excitement and anticipation... Wow, they were all excited to watch a bot fight between Hiro and Yama, even Bob the policeman.

**Megabot slides up and drunkenly toddles towards him. Little Yama throws Megabot into the air, and then slices through the two seemingly weak spots between his three body pieces. Megabot tumbles to the ground in pieces and Yama laughs again.**

Everyone winced when Megabot was seemingly destroyed, and they were a little surprised at how short that fight was. Since they'd heard that Yama was undefeated they weren't surprised that Hiro lost, they were just surprised by how quickly Megabot was destroyed.

Callaghan was confused, though. Megabot had special magnets that connected his three pieces together and shouldn't have been defeated by that...unless he wasn't _actually _defeated...

**HIRO: That was my first fight...I-I...can I try again?**

Tadashi rolled his eyes. He knew for a fact that this was not Hiro's first bot fight, since this was obviously this year and Hiro's first bot fight had been while he was still in high school.

Phoenix raised an eyebrow and muttered so that no one could hear, "Such a lie."

Everyone else seemed to believe onscreen Hiro, so he didn't say anything and just waited to see how this would play out.

**YAMA: No one likes a sore loser, little boy.**

**Yama sneers at him, and smugly takes his money.**

**YAMA: Go home.**

**HIRO: I've got more money?**

"Seriously, why does that sound like a question? It's like you're not even sure if you _do _have more money!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"It's because I'm still asked for a rematch." Hiro answered her, and she nodded in understand with a small 'ooooohhh'.

**Hiro holds up a large wad of cash. Yama smirks and places a big pile of money in the money dish. Hiro places in his money and the announcer lady closes the dish again. She again lowers the umbrella.**

As soon as Tadashi saw the large amount of money that Yama had placed in, he realised Hiro's plan and his eyes widened. It was genius! Take enough money for two rounds and act all nervous and weak and lose on purpose for the first round to tempt your opponent to put in more money in the next round, and then completely obliterate them and end up with more money than you came with. Did he mention his little brother was a genius? 'Cause he is!

**ANNOUNCER LADY: Fighters ready? FIGHT!**

**Little Yama gets in the same battle stance as before. Megabot's three pieces roll into a line and fuse back together. **

"Wait, how did Megabot get back together?" Fred asked in confusion. Megabot was literally in pieces two seconds ago!

Hiro patiently explained it for him, "Megabot has special magnets that connect his three pieces together, and he wasn't actually destroyed." Fred nodded, and then did a double take. What? Megabot _hadn't_ been destroyed?

**There's a confident and sly look on Hiro's face now, and he grins.**

Everyone - except for the obvious (Hiro and Phoenix) and the ones who figured it out (Tadashi and Callaghan) - was surprised as soon as they saw Hiro's confidence. Megabot had just been defeated! If not destroyed, and he hadn't even gotten near Little Yama before Little Yama defeated him.

"Why do you look _confident_?!" GoGo bewilderedly asked him.

Wasabi decided to add in his own two cents, "Yeah! Little Yama destroyed Megabot just like _that_!" he snapped his fingers in emphasis, "And he hadn't even _tried_ to land a hit!"

Hiro decided not to answer them and instead waited for them to see it themselves.

**HIRO: Megabot, destroy!**

**Megabot's face turns from the cute and cheerful yellow one, to a red, battle-hungry one. Yama's grin instantly disappears and he instead looked confused.**

**YAMA: Huh?**

Everyone (except the four people I've already specified) made similar noises to Yama, and the looks on their faces were priceless! Even Callaghan's look of amazement and Tadashi's look of awe were funny! Phoenix quickly snapped a picture with an iPhone that seemed to appear from nowhere, but in reality she'd been hiding it the whole time.

She'd already taken a lot of pictures and was planning to send them to Hiro when this whole thing was over with. Provided, of course, that he gave her his email so they could stay in touch.

Hiro was so wishing that he had a camera right now so that he could take a picture of everyone's faces! It was so hilarious, and a couple of them even kinda had the same facial expression Yama did! He was trying to hold back his laughter as much as he could, but there were tears in his eyes and giggles still escaped through the fist that was covering his mouth.

**Megabot's joints start spinning, and he quickly moves across the ring towards Little Yama. He jumps when Little Yama tries to slice him again, and dodges every other hit the Little Yama tries to land with amazing flexibility and acrobatics.**

"Megabot can do cartwheels and other acrobatics?" GoGo asked with the same tone of disbelief they'd heard in the first trailer.

Fred had now stopped fanboying over Little Yama and was fanboying over Megabot. When they got home he was _so_ asking for Megabot's autograph!

Wasabi was just glad that he wasn't on Hiro and Megabot's bad side. Megabot could completely destroy his lab! He planned on staying on their good side for many more clean years of life.

Honey Lemon was in shock that the adorable little robot that she knew was capable of these things and she suddenly decided that she thought Hiro and Megabot were going to win. No, she didn't _think_ they would win, they would_ definitely_ win!

Aunt Cass wasn't surprised that cute little Megabot was capable of such things, she was surprised that Hiro had even let himself lose the first round on purpose. Though she supposed it would draw in more money for the second round.

Bob was surprised that a tiny robot like that actually looked like it had the upper hand in a battle against Little Yama and wondered if Hiro and Megabot were the reason they found Little Yama in pieces. He was glad that Hiro wasn't a villain, because with robots like Megabot and his microbots, he would probably be _unstoppable_!

Baymax was intrigued by this little robot that seemed to elevate the both the onscreen and offscreen Hiro's neuro-transmitter levels. He hoped that he could meet Megabot, although he was concerned that Megabot seemed to be fighting.

**Yama looks shocked, and he starts anxiously fiddling with his controller. Little Yama tries to slice him again and Megabot splits into three pieces to dodge. Hiro looks bored with the whole thing, and is expertly controlling Megabot without even looking at his controller.**

"Are you sure this is your first fight, Hiro?" Fred asked, stunned by Hiro's lack of excitement or signs of happiness that he was beating the undefeatable champion.

"Um...Fred? You _do_ know that was a lie, right?"

"It was?" Fred hadn't realised it was a lie, and kinda thought that this was skill mixed with beginners' luck.

Everyone except Fred and Baymax facepalmed. "Yeah, it was." Hiro mumbled through his fingers.

**Megabot's pieces roll towards Little Yama and slide up his body, wrapping around one of his arms. He almost completely breaks it off, and then forces Little Yama to hack off his other arm.**

Callaghan is incredibly impressed with the skill that went into making Megabot and the skill with which he was being controlled. Hiro is _amazing_ with robotics!

Everyone was on the very edge of their seats now, and any doubts that Hiro would lose had already evaporated from their heads.

**The arm Megabot was on goes flying off and he wraps across Little Yama's body, coming together in front of his head. He hits it over and over and then wraps himself around Little Yama's neck: popping it off and destroying Little Yama.**

"Oh yeah!" Hiro cheered, "Megabot for the win!"

Everyone else started cheering with him, for both Megabot _and_ him.

**Megabot jumps off Little Yama's body and lands in a crouched position and stands back up. His face switches back to yellow and he bows.**

**FADE TO BLACK**

"Isn't that part of the karate I taught you?" Tadashi asked in surprise, and feeling touched when Hiro replied with an affirmative. Ages ago, Tadashi had taught Hiro karate as self-defence, and it seemed that Hiro had passed that knowledge onto his robots.

Aunt Cass, GoGo, Honey Lemon, Fred and Wasabi (who GoGo had forced to stand up) were dancing around to celebrate Hiro's amazing victory. Their dances were silly, and Hiro and Tadashi laughed when they got up and joined them. Baymax even got up and started dancing! He was doing the robot, although no one was quite sure how he even knew how to dance, but they didn't question it.

Phoenix got up and joined them, and she started laughing as she somehow ended up with her right forearm pressed against Hiro's as they spun in a circle, slightly skipping. As soon as she'd joined in, music had started playing although no one knew where it was coming from. It wasn't too fast and it wasn't too slow.

Bob was watching in amusement, but he had no desire to join in.

Callaghan was watching and even he had a genuine smile on his face. They reminded him of Abigail at the moment, she had loved dancing. When she was little she used to go to Jazz and Ballet classes.

He was content to just watch them, smiling and think about how all of them reminded him of Abigail. Abigail had always been a neat-freak, just like Wasabi (although nowhere near as much as him); she had loved comic books, just like Fred; she had been sarcastic sometimes, just like GoGo; she had been optimistic, just like Honey Lemon; she had been determined and peaceful, just like Tadashi; she had sometimes been cocky and child-like and she cared a lot for her family, just like Hiro; and she had been mischievous and free-spirited, just like Phoenix. Hell, she had even been a good cook, just like Cass Hamada (although she wasn't nearly as good as Cass).

As he thought more about how they reminded him of Abigail, he thought about his daughter and how he was planning to avenge her. With a start, he realised that his desire for revenge wasn't nearly as strong as it had been 10 minutes ago and a thought crossed his mind, _would Abigail really want me to get revenge on Krei? Or would she want me to let it go as an accident...?_ He pondered that question as everyone was still dancing.

Phoenix and Hiro pressed their right forearms together and walked around in a circle, until they switched to their left forearms and did the same. They then held each other's hands and did a little dance with their feet, jumping in and out with the opposite feet. Hiro had gotten on one knee with his leg outstretched and Phoenix had twirled around him, jumping over his outstretched leg as she did. Hiro got back up and they both leant towards opposite sides several times until Phoenix let go of Hiro's hands and then grabbed them again with her arms twisted and her back towards him. She stayed with her arms twisted while they danced for a minute and then she untwisted and they spun around in circles, getting faster and faster. Hiro finally lifted her slightly at the end. It was really fun, and they were laughing the whole time.

Phoenix breathlessly collapsed into her seat, as Hiro collapsed into his own seat next to hers. Random stray giggles escaped from Phoenix as she tried to catch her breath from all the dancing. She wasn't normally a dancer, but she'd decided to make an exception this time. She was glad she had, because even though she was panting, it was worth it.

She pressed a button on a remote after she and Hiro had shared another happy grin, and everyone else that had been dancing had sat down in their own seats, and the next video started loading.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed! :) I took Hiro and Phoenix's dance from HTTYD 2, Stoick and Valka, 'For the Dancing and Dreaming'. I really liked that scene, and wanted to add it in. Bonus points if you'd already guessed it!<strong>

**Maybe Callaghan isn't so bad after all... ;)**

**See ya next time, I think it'll be 'Meeting the Team', but I'm not sure. Until then, ciao!**


	5. Meet The Team

**Hey peeps! I hope you like this quicker-than-normal update. I was home sick (well, injured) today, and I decided to finish it.**

**I know that some of you are wondering if I'm shipping Hiro and Phoenix together after last chapter, but I'll leave it up to you to decide for yourselves whether they're shipped. **

**The dance was just a spur of the moment thing, and if they are feeling anything other than friendship (remember, they've only known each other for a couple of hours) then it would be a tiny crush at most. No 'love-at-first-sight' or anything like that. Although if you guys actually want me to ship them, then let me know and I'll do more cute moments between them.**

**Okay, I made up the embarrassing story really quickly and it probably won't be as funny as the characters see it, so be warned.**

**I'll just answer the reviews;**

**eltigre221: Thanks, and I think I probably will do the credit scene. I watched those Baymax vs videos and they were really funny! :D The Baymax vs snowball one was awesome, but poor Hiro. He'll never be able to have a proper snowball fight with his best friend. Although my friend pointed out poor me, since I've never even _been_ in a snowball fight at all - or even _seen_ snow. I'm not sure if there is a clip for when Hiro and Tadashi were in jail, but I do mention them going to jail in this chapter.**

**Dirtkid123: Haha, I love that song :) Maybe this chapter will make you despise Callaghan a little less.**

**dragonridr55: I stated above where I stand with that, and I was thinking about doing another Big Hero 6 fanfic, but not an AU. I was thinking about a possibly sequel to the movie :)**

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl: That really is so weird, having a dream just like my fic. I had a dream like this as well! Although two fanfic authors asked me if I could bring them into the fanfic in that dream...it was really vivid, and when I woke up I was seriously tempted to see if anyone had asked me to bring them in...weird :/**

**DragonDreamer1011: I don't think it's wrong to ship them. They actually could possibly make a cute couple.**

**Guest: I'm pretty sure you won't be reading this, but is Phoenix really that annoying? Someone please tell me if you think Phoenix is annoying! DX This is the first negative review I've ever gotten and it made me feel bad.**

**ame: I'm glad that you found it cute and refreshing! Your review helped lift my spirits a bit after the last one. Thank you! :D**

**BelieveInYourDreams4Life: I'm really glad that you've given me so many reviews that I know what you think of my writing without being told! It makes me feel awesome to have such a dedicated and amazing reviewer! XD**

**Animal Lover (first review): I'm not entirely sure what you meant by the clip that repeats it over and over, but Meet The Team is when Hiro first meets the rest of Big Hero 6. Don't worry, Bob won't arrest Hiro (it hasn't even happened yet) and maybe I will get Callaghan some good running shoes, haha! :D I know, Stoick really did have some flaws but he still saved Hiccup's life, and HTTYD won't be the same without him.**

**Mysterious Mr M: Maybe when you do see HTTYD 2 the dance will remind you of Hiro and Phoenix? If it does, I would love to know!**

**Animal Lover (second review): Well...maybe a little...but he's awesome! And adorable! I rest my case!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hiro jumps into his rolling chair in front of his computer. He starts typing straight away while Tadashi finishes walking up the stairs.<strong>

**TADASHI: You better make this up to Aunt Cass before she eats everything in the café.**

"Stress eating solves all problems!" Aunt Cass, Hiro and Tadashi said at exactly the same time, the latter two trying to imitate the former's higher voice.

All of the college students and Phoenix laughed at how accurate their impressions were, although Hiro's was slightly better since he already had a high voice. Tadashi's was still really good, though. Probably from years of practice.

"Wait, what does Hiro have to make up to Aunt Cass for?" Fred asked. Since he and all the other college students went to the café so much to hang out with Tadashi, they'd all gotten really close to Cass and she had insisted on them calling her Aunt Cass.

Tadashi ran his hand through his hair, remembering getting caught and arrested with Hiro. It had not been a fun night, to say the least. "For going to the bot fight we just saw in the clip and getting us both arrested." Tadashi answered him.

**HIRO: For sure.**

"You're not listening to him, are you?" GoGo asked Hiro, and he grinned sheepishly.

"Nah, I was just agreeing and saying stuff that would make it sound like I'd been listening whenever he paused."

Tadashi scowled at Hiro. "Bonehead."

Hiro blinked back up at him innocently, "You know you love me."

Tadashi held the scowl for a little longer, and then his face relaxed. "You're right."

**TADASHI: And, I hope you learned your lesson, bonehead.**

**HIRO: Absolutely.**

**Hiro turns the chair to face Tadashi with a sincere look on his face.**

"Is lecturing him all you had to do to get him to stop?" Bob asked, baffled. "Why didn't you try it sooner?"

_Because it doesn't actually work. I'd already tried it before. _Tadashi thought, but aloud he said, "You'll see."

**Tadashi pauses and looks at him as an incredulous frown grows on his face.**

**TADASHI: You're going bot fighting, aren't you?**

**Hiro shrugs, and jumps off the chair.**

**HIRO: There's a fight across town. If I book I can still make it.**

"Ah." Bob nodded in understanding.

Everyone was simultaneously thinking, _Man, Hiro's a good actor!_

Tadashi decided to break the silence, "If I hadn't already tried lecturing Hiro before and didn't know him so well, I might have actually been fooled by his sincere act." he raised an eyebrow and smirked at Hiro, who scowled. Both at being referred to as if he wasn't even there and at Tadashi's smug look.

**The computer screen is revealed, and it shows a webpage with bot fighting information on it.**

Bob looks at the screen, wide-eyed. The police had been trying to hack into that website for months! And here Hiro was, hacking into it in just seconds!

"You've stopped bot fighting now, haven't you?" Bob turned to Hiro.

Hiro looked startled, nervous and defensive in a second, surprised by the question and thinking that he was gonna get arrested again. "Y-Yeah. I stopped after the bot fight in the last clip, why?"

"The police have been trying to hack into that site for months but we haven't had any success. If you could help us get onto it, then I'm sure we can wipe both you and your brother's criminal records clean as a misunderstanding." Bob looked hopeful and determined as Hiro gaped. He could get rid of his and Tadashi's criminal records? He knew that Tadashi had been devastated when he'd gone to jail and gotten a blemish on his otherwise clean record. But Hiro could fix it!

"As long as you can get rid of our criminal records then I'm sure I can help." Hiro promised, cracking his fingers.

**Hiro picks up Megabot as he walks past, but Tadashi grabs the hood of his hoodie and pulls him back.**

**HIRO: Huh!**

**TADASHI: _When_ are you going to start doing something with that big brain of yours?**

**He taps Hiro on the head, but Hiro shrugs him off. He pushes Tadashi in the chest.**

**HIRO: What? Go to college like _you_? So people can tell me stuff I already know?**

The SFIT students and Professor Callaghan frowned at this. Their college was state of the art, best of the best. It was rather insulting to hear Hiro talk about SFIT like that, even though they knew his opinion had changed once he'd met everyone.

"Unbelievable." Tadashi rolled his eyes at this reminder of how lame Hiro had thought SFIT was without even seeing it. He was glad that he'd changed Hiro's mind, though.

**TADASHI: Unbelievable.**

Everyone who hadn't been with the two brothers while this had happened chuckled slightly, and Baymax noted that laughter seemed to make people's neuro-transmitter levels rise.

**The screen fades to black. **

"Wait, is it over already?" Cass asked, bemused. "Huh, I thought it would be longer than that."

Phoenix shook her head. "Nah," she said, "it's just a time skip."

**It fades back in; revealing Hiro near GoGo's bike. His hand hovers over the back wheel for a moment.**

**HIRO: Wow. Electro-mag suspension?**

"Yep." GoGo popped the 'p'. "Zero resistance, faster bike." Hiro and Phoenix had mouthed the words as she said them, already knowing what she was going to say.

**GOGO: Hey!**

**Hiro gasps, and looks at GoGo. She's wearing a black helmet.**

"I look pretty intimidating from your point of view, don't I?" GoGo mused, thinking aloud but still directing the statement at Hiro.

Hiro chuckled slightly, "You did, but not anymore. All I had to do was get to know you and you weren't intimidating anymore, and I realised your emotionless exterior was obviously a mask to hide your emotions." He grinned a little gap-tooth grin, and GoGo smiled back at him.

"You're a smart kid, you know that?" He shrugged, and turned back to the screen; leaving the room in a comfortable silence.

**GOGO: Who're you?**

**HIRO: Uh...I'm...**

"Hiro. Hiro Hamada." Phoenix imitated Hiro from the last clip, slightly deepening her voice, and it actually wasn't that bad. Not as good as Hiro and Tadashi's imitations of Aunt Cass, but still good enough to earn a few chuckles.

**Hiro moves back nervously and Tadashi walks up behind him. He places a hand on Hiro's back and pushes him forwards.**

**TADASHI: GoGo. This is my brother, Hiro.**

**GoGo takes off her helmet. She blows a bubble with her pink bubblegum and pops it.**

**GOGO: Welcome to the nerd lab.**

Onscreen GoGo's welcome had obviously been sarcastic, and everyone (except GoGo, Phoenix and Baymax) flinched. Hiro had definitely made a mistake when he'd used his nickname for SFIT while inside SFIT.

**Hiro chuckles uncomfortably as GoGo walks to the head of her bike.**

**HIRO: Yeah. I've never seen electro-mag suspension on a bike before.**

**GOGO: Zero resistance, faster bike.**

GoGo smirked at her onscreen statement. She loved her speedy bike, and that was her catchphrase for it.

**She looks at Hiro out of the corner of her eye and pulls off the back wheel.**

**GOGO: But! Not fast enough.**

"Are you kidding me!?" Wasabi asked in disbelief. "When you take it for test rides it's slowest is sixty kilometers an hour!"

"Exactly. What's the problem?" GoGo raises an eyebrow, and Wasabi facepalms, muttering about 'crazy adrenaline junkies'.

**GoGo tosses the wheel into an overflowing recycling bin with all of her other discarded wheels.**

"That's a lot of wheels." Phoenix nonchalantly observed.

GoGo scowled. "They were all too slow. My front wheel is the only wheel that's fast enough."

"Then why don't you just make another wheel exactly like the front one?" Hiro asked.

To everyone's surprise, GoGo blushed. "I forgot to write down how I made that one..." She muttered, trailing off.

**GOGO: Yet.**

**GoGo stalks off and the screen fades to black. It fades back in; revealing Wasabi fiddling with a strange-looking pole as Hiro walks towards him.**

**WASABI: Wow, wow! Wow, wow, wow, wow! Do not move! Behind the line, please!**

Everyone rolled their eyes at Wasabi's perfectness. Even if it was for safety in this case, he couldn't really blame GoGo for being an adrenaline junkie when he was the world's most exact and precise perfectionist.

**He points, and Hiro moves behind a taped barrier on the floor. Tadashi walks up behind Hiro with one of his hands in his pockets.**

**TADASHI: Hey, Wasabi. This is my brother, Hiro.**

**WASABI: Hello, Hiro. Prepare to be amazed.**

"I'll admit," Hiro conceded, "your lasers are amazing."

"Thanks, little man." Wasabi grins, and leant over to ruffle Hiro's hair.

Hiro swatted him away and anxiously ruffles his hair himself, trying to get it back to its unruly and untamed state, since even Wasabi's hair ruffle seemed to neaten it. Tadashi ruffled Hiro's hair, and Hiro sighed in relief as it was completely wild again.

"Thanks Tadashi! I thought Wasabi's touch would perfect my hair forever!" He exclaimed in mock horror, and everyone laughed.

**He walks behind the pole he was working on and one identical to it, grabbing an apple. He throws it in the air behind him and catches it, holding it up.**

**WASABI: Catch.**

**He throws it between the two identical poles and as soon as it passes through them it splits into finely cut slices. Hiro catches one and looks through it, the rest slowly falling to the ground.**

**HIRO: Wow!**

Everyone mimicked onscreen Hiro and Tadashi said, "My baby bro was right Wasabi, your lasers are amazing."

Phoenix, Aunt Cass, Honey and Fred giggled at Hiro's genuine look of horror at Tadashi's use of that private nickname in front of everybody. Suddenly Hiro's horrified look changed to determined, and a mischievous sparkle entered his eyes.

"I think what Mr. Fabulous Fail is trying to say is that your lasers are impressive." Hiro slyly remarked, and all the colour drained for Tadashi's face. He knew that whenever Hiro used that nickname for him, he was planning to completely humiliate Tadashi.

He looked pleadingly at Hiro, but Hiro wasn't fazed. Tadashi had crossed a line.

Phoenix - who had noticed both the pale Tadashi and silent discussion - decided to help Hiro out. "Why did you call Tadashi 'Mr. Fabulous Fail'?" She innocently asked.

Hiro grinned, a grin that Tadashi had come to fear, and started to explain. "The day that we found Mochi in the park, Tadashi picked him up and Mochi jumped up onto his face and bit his nose." Hiro ignored Tadashi urgently shaking his head and several people's grins as they imagined what happened.

"Tadashi swung around and around trying to get Mochi off, but Mochi just sunk his front claws into Tadashi's shirt and wouldn't let go. Tadashi started backing up and he tripped over a rock or something and landed on his moped. For some stupid reason he'd parked it on the grass.

Anyway, he accidently turned it on and one of his feet landed on the accelerate pedal. Mochi jumped off and the moped went straight towards the lake while Tadashi was still on it. It drove off the little pier and straight into the water. Tadashi had to drag it back onto land and when he did, he leant against a tree: trying to catch his breath. But then this bird flying over him pooped on his head and a hive of bees chased him back into the lake! It was hilarious!"

By the end of the explanation, everyone was laughing so hard that some of them (*cough*Fred*cough*) had fallen on the floor and Hiro had tears of mirth in his eyes. One of the reasons that it was so funny was that Tadashi was one of the best with animals in the group and all animals seemed to love him.

"Aaaarrrggghhhh!" Tadashi pulled his hair, looking crazy. "You are such a pest! Why did you have to tell everyone!?"

Hiro just shrugged, grinning, "Little brother is a title that comes with responsibilities. Being an annoying little prat is just one of them." Hiro gave it a moment to sink in before he continued, "Besides, you called me that embarrassing nickname, I utterly humiliate you. Now we're even."

"We have very different definitions for even." Tadashi muttered.

"That wasn't even the most embarrassing thing I could have told them." Hiro smirked, and they decided to help everyone calm down. It took a little while to calm everyone down enough so that they weren't giggling every two seconds, but Hiro and Tadashi helped everyone calm down. They also helped the people who had fallen out of their seats get back to their seats. This included: Fred, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, GoGo, Aunt Cass and Phoenix.

They all turned back to the screen breathlessly and there were a few stray giggles here and there.

**Wasabi presses a button, and all of the lasers between the two poles become visible, creating a green glow.**

**HIRO: Laser-induced plasma?**

**They walk towards Wasabi's perfect workbench. Although Wasabi doesn't seem to think so, because a second later he adjusts one of his tools.**

They rolled their eyes at this. The teens decided that they were gonna get him checked for OCD when they get home.

**WASABI: Oh yeah. With a little magnetic confinement for, uh, ultra-precision.**

**He gestures to his whole workbench, and Hiro leans down. He picks up a magnifying glass and examines it.**

**HIRO: Wow. How do you find anything in this mess?**

GoGo, Phoenix and Hiro smirked at Wasabi's offended look. His workbench was not a mess; it was perfect!

**Wasabi grabs his magnifying glass off Hiro and carefully places it back down.**

**WASABI: I have a system: there's a place for everything, everything in its place.**

**He holds his arms out and admires his perfect workbench for a moment. Suddenly GoGo comes running up and grabs something, knocking the table and moving everything in the process.**

**GOGO: Need this.**

Everyone grins at onscreen Wasabi's horrified look and the rest of the teens already had pranks forming in their minds. Oh, the future would be sweet.

**Wasabi panics at how disordered his bench is, and chases after GoGo.**

**WASABI: *Ethel, you can't do that!**

**The screen fades to black. It fades back in; revealing a big ball of black material rising in front of Hiro and Honey Lemon.**

"That's a lot of tungsten carbide." Phoenix noted, staring of the gigantic black chem-ball.

**HIRO: That's a whole lot of tungsten carbide.**

**HONEY LEMON: Four hundred pounds of it!**

"Wow! Are you sure you aren't psychic?" Fred asked.

Phoenix rolled her eyes, "Author powers are based on the mind: they're not magic. So yes, Fred, I am basically psychic." She turned to Honey Lemon as Fred stared at her in awe.

"Why did you even need that much? I'm sure the end result could be achieved with less tungsten carbide."

Honey Lemon shrugged, and said, "I didn't actually need that much to get the same result. I was just experimenting with the size of the ball of tungsten carbide."

"Huh." Phoenix mused.

**She grabs Hiro and drags him behind her.**

**HONEY LEMON: Come here, come here, you're gonna love this!**

"I really did like it. It was sick!" Hiro grinned, fist-pumping the air.

When Baymax heard Hiro say 'sick', he started scanning everyone. "Who is sick? My scanners are not detecting any signs of sickness."

"It's just an expression, buddy." Hiro reassured Baymax.

**She takes him to her miniature meth lab and narrates what she's doing.**

**HONEY LEMON: A ****_dash_**** of perchloric acid, a ****_smidgen_**** of cobalt, a ****_hint_**** of hydrogen peroxide, SUPER HEATED TO FIVE HUNDRED KELVIN, and...**

"You kinda look like a maniac with the flamethrower, Honey Lemon." Tadashi commented, looking at the screen uneasily.

Honey Lemon looked sheepish, "I guess I do. But I just get _so_ excited when I'm showing someone one of my projects."

**She puts a little nozzle on the finished product as she picks up the container and takes it back to the ball of tungsten carbide, Hiro following her. She sprays it all around the tungsten carbide and pulls a switch, magnetically drawing the spray to the giant ball and making it stick. The ball of tungsten carbide is now completely pink.**

**HONEY LEMON: ...TADAAA! It's pretty great, huh?**

**HIRO: Soo, pink?**

"I _love_ pink!" Honey exclaimed, fangirling over her favourite colour.

Fred looked impressed. "That really is cool. That could make some wicked spray paint!"

"I know, right? Especially if you use what happens next."

"What happens next?" Aunt Cass asked.

"Wait and see!" Honey mysteriously ordered.

**HONEY LEMON: Here's the best part! Heehee!**

**She touches the pink tungsten carbide with a single finger and the big pink chem-ball blows up in a cloud of pink. The cloud dissipates and Hiro's awestruck face is shown.**

**HIRO: Wow!**

"Yeah. Good choice of words, Hiro." Phoenix complimented, "'Wow'. I actually can't think of anything that describes it better, Honey Lemon."

Honey blushed at the praise as everyone congratulated her on a job well done.

**Honey turns to him, covered in pink powder and takes off her glasses which are completely covered.**

**HONEY LEMON: I know, right? Aha. Chemical-metal embrittlement!**

**Tadashi walks up.**

**TADASHI: Not bad, Honey Lemon.**

"Not bad?" Bob asked Tadashi incredulously.

Tadashi shrugged. "I've seen her make even cooler thing before. Although, sometimes with new formulas she tries to make, her finished product blows up. Normally 'cause she's way too excited to be making something new that she doesn't really read everything through carefully."

Honey looked sheepish again, and she blushed a bit before nodding mutely. "Yeah, that happens a lot." She finally admitted.

"That's what I love about you Honey Lemon. When you fail, you try again, and keep trying until you've succeeded. That's why you can make so many successful formulas: you're persistent." Tadashi smiled at her, a faint blush gracing his cheeks, but it was nothing compared to Honey Lemon's tomato red face.

"Th-thanks, T-Tadashi." She stuttered, and weakly grinned at him, feeling ecstatic. She was always happy when someone complimented her, but when Tadashi complimented her it was special.

**The screen fades to black. It fades back in; revealing Hiro looking confusedly up at Tadashi.**

**HIRO: Who's Fred?**

"Who's Fred?" Fred parroted, feigning hurt. "You don't know who I am?" He covered his face with his hands and pretended to cry. He let out loud, overexaggerated sobs and sniffles.

"I know who you are now," Hiro pushed Fred's shoulder, and added, "you big baby."

"Uh-uh! I am not a baby, I am a comic book maniac. There's a difference." Fred had taken his hands off his face and acted as if he was scolding Hiro. Hiro grinned and fondly rolled his eyes.

**Fred appears right behind Hiro, still in his mascot costume.**

**FRED: This guy! Right here!**

**Hiro yelps and jumps back in alarm.**

"That probably isn't the best way to greet someone new." Phoenix sarcastically remarked.

Fred looked surprised. "It isn't?" He asked, perplexed. "Maybe that's why that girl hit me with her purse..." He trailed off, obviously thinking. Phoenix and everyone from SFIT facepalmed while Aunt Cass and Bob rolled their eyes.

**FRED: Uh-uh! Don't be alarmed.**

**He opens up the costume's mouth to reveal his face.**

**FRED: It is just a suit. This is not my real face and body.**

"That wasn't why he was startled, Fred." Wasabi informed him.

Fred looked confused, so Honey added on, "It was because you were so close and came out of nowhere."

"He didn't think you were a giant lizard man because they don't exist." GoGo tacked on when he still didn't look convinced.

"Fine, but when the lizard men rise up to take over the world, I am so saying 'I told you so'!" Fred declared.

Hiro shrugged. "Okay, if that happens then you can say 'I told you so' as many times as you want."

**He drops the costume's head, covering his head but still leaving his real arm out to vigorously shake Hiro's hand.**

**FRED: The name's Fred. School mascot by day. But by night...**

"Let me guess. By night you're Batman?" Phoenix dryly asked, but Fred missed the sarcasm and thought she was serious.

"No, but that would be really cool! I'd rather be a shapeshifter, though. Or have laser eyes. Or be able to fly!" Fred was starry-eyed as he listed off different superpowers he wanted.

**He does several impressive moves with the sign he's holding, and the mouth of the costume flips up at the end, showing his face again.**

**FRED: I am also the school mascot.**

Phoenix shrugged, "I stand corrected."

**HIRO: So what's your major?**

"Don't have one. Although I _am_ a _major_ science enthusiast." Fred said, remembering what he said next.

**FRED: No, no, no. I'm not a student. But I am a major science enthusiast.**

Callaghan looked surprised "Did you know you were going to say that?"

"This is in the past, so yeah." Fred nodded.

**He flops down on a chair and picks up a comic book with a shapeshifter on the front cover, showing it to Hiro.**

**FRED: I've been trying to get Honey to develop a formula that can turn me into a fire-breathing lizard at will. But she says that's "not science".**

"It really isn't." Honey muttered.

GoGo nodded, "Yeah, the closest that is to science would be science-fiction."

"Wrong!" Fred exclaimed, and no one bothered arguing with him. He would never concede that stuff like that wasn't science.

**He uses air quotes for the last two words as Honey walks up, all cleaned up from the 'pinksplosion'.**

**HONEY LEMON: I-it's really not.**

Fred turned his head away, in an obvious sign of his disagreement.

"You do realise that Honey is the chemist, right Fred? You should listen to her when she says that it isn't science." Phoenix advised him.

**FRED: Yeah. And I guess the shrink ray I asked Wasabi for isn't "science" either, is it?**

**He air quotes 'science' again.**

"Nope." Wasabi said crossing his arms. He wondered if he should make a sign to hang up in the lab that said 'shapeshifting and shrink rays are not science' so that it would eventually sink in, but decided against it.

**WASABI: Nope.**

**FRED: Well then, what about invisible sandwich?**

"Nuh-uh." Tadashi shook his head, and wondered why in the name of Mochi would Fred want an invisible sandwich.

**TADASHI: Hiro!**

**He calls to his younger brother and gestures for Hiro to follow him. Hiro walks over to him, shaking his head at the discussion behind him.**

"Where are you going?" Bob asked Hiro and Tadashi curiously.

"I was going to show Hiro what I'd been working on," Tadashi answered, and decided to clarify at a few people's confused looks. "Baymax."

"Oooooh." Said the people who were confused.

**FRED: Imagine eating a sandwich but everyone just thinks you're crazy.**

**He pretends to be taking a bite out of an invisible sandwich.**

_So that's why he wants an invisible sandwich._ Tadashi thought.

"I think you've got that covered." Phoenix told Fred, and was sort of confused that Fred looked pleasantly surprised at that.

"You think so?" Fred asked her, and she raised her eyebrows before she nodded. He seemed to take it as a compliment.

**WASABI: Just stop.**

Everyone couldn't help but agree with Tadashi.

**FADE TO BLACK**

"Now it's over." Phoenix clarified, answering Cass's question from close to the start of the clip. A sudden thought seemed to intrigue her as she asked, "Hey everyone?"

"Yeah?" A few asked as they all looked at her.

"If you could have one superpower, what would it be?"

Fred looked giddy at the question, and ran through a mental list of every single superpower he knew. Everyone else just looked surprised at the question.

Tadashi spoke up first, "Why do you want to know?"

Phoenix simply shrugged. "I'm just curious. I'll give everyone a minute and then we each have to say what superpower we would want, okay?" Everyone made signs of acknowledgement, and started to think over the superpowers they knew.

A minute later Phoenix announced, "Time's up!"

They all got off their chairs and sat in a circle. Fred decided to start them off.

"I would want to be able to shapeshift!" He pretended to turn into a giant lizard and roared.

GoGo went next, "I'd want super speed." No surprise there.

"I'd want laser manipulation so that I could control my plasma lasers." Wasabi reluctantly admitted. He didn't want to be a part of this, but he might as well be truthful.

Honey Lemon decided to chip in her own answer. "I'd want elasticity, because then I could stretch myself into any form imaginable and that would be really cool!"

"I'd want to be able to duplicate myself so that I could get more things done at a time, which would make the Lucky Cat Café's service faster. I could be cooking, serving and taking orders all at once." Aunt Cass decided, and everyone realised how useful that would be for her.

Tadashi went next, and his answer wasn't too surprising either. "I'd want the power of technopathy. It means that I can manipulate and control machines."

"I'd want superhuman mentality. That way I could develop psychic powers and technically have two powers!" Hiro exclaimed, looking awestruck at the thought.

"You've already got the genius part." Phoenix grinned, and gave him a friendly noogie. "Anyway, the power I want would be power mimicry/absorption. That would give me the ability to copy/absorb other people's powers and skills, which would be awesome!" She grinned, and threw her fist up. Fred had to admit, she had actually chosen a really good power that he'd forgotten about.

Everyone looked at Professor Callaghan and he jumped a bit, swallowed, and started, "I would want the ability of resurrection..." everyone looked curious (and slightly pensive), so he continued, "...So that I can bring my daughter back." Everyone looked shocked (except Phoenix, who looked sympathetic).

Callaghan decided to explain it a bit more. "My daughter was called Abigail Callaghan, and she used to test the new inventions at Krei Tech. One day, when she was testing a new device, something went wrong and she disappeared."

Everyone muttered apologies to him, feeling really bad for him. He waved them off, "Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't really anyone's fault. It was an accident." He was only using those words as a coverup for his real thoughts, but it suddenly hit him: they were true!

Talking about what happened with all of these caring individuals had made him feel a bit better, and now that he'd talked about it he could finally review over everything that had happened. He realised that it really had been a mistake, not sabotage by Krei (who he remembered had felt horrible afterwards), and Abigail had been given a choice whether she wanted to continue when she knew the portal was quite possibly faulty.

It was no one's fault that she was gone, it was an accident. He felt the rest of his anger and vengefulness towards Krei leave him, and he realised how foolish he had been. Blinded by pain and grief, he had even been _planning to fake his own death_ to get revenge for an _accident_. He knew that he was going to have to try to make things right.

He looked around, and everyone had begun to talk amongst themselves while he had been lost in thought, except for one. Phoenix was smiling softly at him, and he vaguely remembered that she'd stated that her powers were almost psychic. She probably knew everything that had been going through his head. He smiled back, and he could tell that the smile was remorseful.

Her smile widened, and she nodded slightly to him before ushering everyone back to their seats, and the next video started loading.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. I bit of Tadahoney, Hirogo if you squint hard, and a big look into Callaghan's mind. <strong>

**My headcanon is that he was just a grieving father blinded by pain, rage and grief, and he didn't even realise what he was doing half of the time or thought that Abigail would want him to avenge her. He didn't even know about Tadashi's death, and he wasn't thinking when he said that he didn't care.**

**Doesn't stop me from being angry at him though.**

**See ya next time amigos, ciao!**


	6. Hiro Meets Baymax

***hides behind Hiro and Baymax* Uh...hey peeps! Sorry for the wait, but I too busy reading other people's fanfics and procrastinating, but I worked on this all afternoon yesterday to make up for it. I hope you all like it!**

**Yeah, I forgot this in every other chapter, so...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6 although I do have a space cow named Bessi that likes to sing Dutch love songs. *sobs in corner* It's not the same!**

**Wow! 63 reviews, 79 favourites and 98 followers?! I'd love to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, favourited or even viewed my story! I never thought I'd have a story that people were begging me to update! Maybe I really _do_ own a space cow named Bessi?**

**I don't really have anything thing else to say, so I'll answer the reviews;**

**bukalay: I know, me too! No one ever thinks to be mad at her, but if she'd never said that Tadashi wouldn't have run into the fire!**

**GuardianDragon98: Thanks :) I love that line of Hiccup's! In fact, if people look closely then they'll probably see several quotes that I've added in or slightly changed from the original. Try to find them, I dare you ;)**

**Guest #1: Well...you didn't mean to make me feel bad, so I forgive you. So you think I should tone Phoenix down a bit? Haha...ha...I probably did close to the opposite in this chapter.**

**Guest #2: Noted, and thanks! I know, I wanna see how they react to that as well. Just so you know, I actually plan nothing out. I just write down the script and wing it, so I have no idea how they're gonna react yet.**

**eltigre221: Yeah, now Hiro can help the police with the underground ring raids, exactly! Who knows? Not me. :P**

**Yeah, the Baymax vs clips are funny and cute. :D I can see your point with the snow thing, but I still wish that I could at least _see_ real snow. :( Hehe, poor Hiro.**

**Yep, you'll find out when you read them. :)**

**ultraflamer500: I like HiroGo as well. I think it's cute. As for Phoenix getting another OC, bleck! No way does she want a boyfriend!**

**Animal Lover: Yeah, but barely anyone agrees :/ and it definitely is no excuse for what happened. Although technically he didn't actually fix his mistake at all.**

**Yeah, I can see that.**

**When I first saw SUCK, I'm just like "Wait, what? What did I do?" but then I kept reading and saw, Super Ultra Cool Kid, and I'm like "Awwww! That's so cool! I wonder if Animal Lover made it up especially for me?!" Don't worry, Bob won't be arresting Hiro at all. Fun fact about Bob; I named him after my dog, Bob ;)**

**That WeirdGirl: Nice name, and I missed the 15 second mark, but got the gist.**

**Animal Lover: Yeah, Phoenix is me, but she's still kinda different from me. A bit crazier, although if I found out I had wickedly cool author powers that let me summon characters from my favourite movies to me, I probably would act exactly like her :P**

**Animal Lover: Don't worry, all of the good reviews balanced out my bad feels with good ones! You really should become a fanfic writer, you're a great reviewer :)**

***takes pair of virtual running shoes* Challenge accepted.**

**ame: Aw, thank you! (Heart for you too) Hehe, THE ANGST, THE EXCITEMENT, AND...Bob the policeman chasing after Mr. Kabuki, lol :D**

**Mysterious Mr M: *Sheldon from Big Bang Theory appears* I informed you thusly. *I push him into another room* I told you so! Hehehe, seeing Hiro singing Light Em Up _would_ be cool...and now I want to see it as well...**

**Animal Lover: Your review was the one that prompted me to write the script! Although I waited several days before doing their reactions and posting... *~* Yeah, I'm in high school, so people would _think_ I'm busy, but I always do my homework as soon as I get it so I have a lot of free time that I use to read. I was just being lazy.**

**Litwick723: Yep, For The Dancing And The Dreaming, that is what Hiro and Phoenix were dancing to. I LOVE THAT MOVIE AS WELL! T-T HTTYD will never be the same!**

**Guest #3: Thanks, and here you go! :)**

**Guest #4: Here you go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hiro follows Tadashi into his lab, and Tadashi bends down to pick up a toolbox and places it on a desk. The doors shut behind Hiro and he moves a machine to examine it as he walks past.<strong>

"Just so you all know," Phoenix starts, and gestures at the screen, "this clip is straight after the last one."

Fred grins as he asks, "So right after I was talking about an invisible sandwich?"

"Yep."

**HIRO: So, uh, what have you been working on?**

"I'll give you three guesses." Tadashi answered the onscreen Hiro sarcastically, but everyone decides to play along.

"A ray gun that gives you the superpower that suits you best?!" Fred exclaimed, jumping in his seat.

Tadashi shook his head, "Nope."

Phoenix stuck up her hand as if she was in school, "Oh! Oh! A device that let's you travel between dimensions and to alternate universes!?"

"No," Tadashi said, but then an excited gleam entered his eyes and a thoughtful look appeared on his face, and he continued, "but that would be really cool! I should look into that when we get back home."

"You should." Phoenix agreed.

"Wait," Wasabi exclaimed, "one more guess! How about a memory altering device? Then I could make you all forget that I spilled wasabi on my shirt _one time_."

Tadashi chuckled, and shook his head 'no'.

**TADASHI: I'll show ya.**

**Tadashi walks towards Hiro with a roll of duct tape and unrolls a part of it with a ripping sound, showing how sticky it is.**

All of the other SFIT students and Fred winced at the sound. They all remembered asking Tadashi at different times if they could help with Baymax. He'd said yes to all of them, and even asked permission to use the duct tape on them, but it had still hurt. Hiro mock glared at Tadashi as he remembered how his arm had stung, and Tadashi made a mock pout face back.

"I remember when I helped with Baymax's...what? 71st test?" Fred asked Tadashi.

"Yeah."

**HIRO: Duct tape? Hate to brake it to you bro, already been invented.**

Phoenix, Hiro, Fred, GoGo, Honey and Cass snickered, while Wasabi, Bob and Callaghan grinned and Tadashi rolled his eyes while grinning broadly and gently pushed Hiro's head.

"No duh, Bonehead. You think I don't know that?"

Hiro just shrugged over-exaggeratedly. Phoenix grinned and Hiro smirked when Tadashi pretended to sigh in annoyance.

**Tadashi rips off a piece of the duct tape and holds it in his teeth. He grabs Hiro's arm while he's shrugging, rolls up the sleeve and swiftly sticks on the piece of duct tape.**

**HIRO: Hey!**

The SFIT students and Fred turned to Tadashi with look varying from incredulous to deadpan. "You didn't even ask for Hiro's permission?"

"No." When everyone gave him unimpressed looks, he elaborated, "He's my brother, Baymax was already finished, and I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Fair enough." GoGo muttered.

Phoenix rolled her eyes. "Psh, whatever. Some people have no consideration. What if he had something important happening after that, or other plans," Phoenix ignored everyone's incredulous looks and continued, "that he needed his arms for?"

Everyone rolled their eyes in sync. Phoenix noted how creepy it was.

**Tadashi quickly rips it off and Hiro yelps in pain, dropping Megabot.**

**HIRO: Ow! Dude! Ow!**

Everyone winced, and Phoenix said, "That's gonna leave a mark."

Baymax stood up at hearing the sound of distress and looks over at Hiro. "On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?"

Hiro shook his head. "A zero, Baymax. This happened a while ago, remember?" Baymax sat back down.

**Camera shifts to Baymax's charging station. The circle flashes white and Baymax inflates in all of his huggable glory.**

**TADASHI: This is what I've been working on.**

**Baymax climbs out of his charging station and walks forward, but a stool blocks his way. He gently picks it up and looks around to see where he can put it and decides on a clear space on his left. He then continues to walk towards Hiro.**

"That took a while, maybe you could make him faster?" Bob suggested to Tadashi.

Tadashi glanced at the onscreen Baymax before replying. "I would, but I can't make him faster without changing at _least_ some of his design, and I just got him finished."

It was a fair point, and Bob turned back to the screen.

**BAYMAX: Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the need for medical attention, when you said, 'ow'.**

**Tadashi nods to what Baymax is saying and when Baymax says it, he mouths 'ow'.**

While Baymax was talking onscreen, Hiro, Tadashi, Fred, the other SFIT students and Phoenix were mouthing along with him, especially the 'ow'.

**HIRO: A robotic...nurse.**

"No. He's a robotic mailman." Phoenix told Hiro sarcastically, who stuck his tongue out at her. She copied him and even pressed her thumb on the tip of her nose and wiggled her other fingers.

Hiro didn't want to be outdone, so he scrunched up his nose, went cross-eyed and stuck his tongue out again. Tadashi interrupted before Phoenix could retaliate.

"Maybe we should go back to the screen?" When Tadashi turned back to the screen Hiro and Phoenix simultaneously stuck their tongues out at him.

**A screen lights up on Baymax's belly and a picture of ten faces appear.**

**BAYMAX: On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?**

The SFIT students, Fred, Hiro and Phoenix mouthed along with Baymax again.

**HIRO: Physical? Or emotional?**

Everyone chuckled, and Phoenix whisper-shouted, "I _love_ that line! The _sarcasm_!" She threw a fist in the air.

She brought her fist down and held it towards Hiro. "Fist bump?" He grinned, and they fist bumped then shot out their hands.

"Ka-poo!" "Pshoo!"

**Hiro deadpans to Tadashi, who sticks out his bottom lip and makes a mock pout face.**

Everyone grinned, and both Hiro and Phoenix could see Honey Lemon's cheeks turn slightly red at onscreen Tadashi's mock pout.

"If there is one word that I would use to describe both of you Hamada bros," Phoenix started, and paused for effect, "it would definitely by adorkable!"

Everyone except the two brothers - who were turning red - laughed at their friend/family/student/acquaintances' expense.

**BAYMAX: I will scan you now.**

**Baymax scans Hiro and blinks.**

**BAYMAX: Scan complete. You have a slight epidermal abrasion on your forearm. I suggest: an anti-bacterial spray.**

"Baymax works really well." Aunt Cass compliments her eldest nephew and his robotic nurse.

"Thanks Aunt Cass." "Thank you Miss Hamada."

**Baymax reaches to take Hiro's arm, but Hiro leans back with a sly look on his face.**

**HIRO: Woah, woah, woah. What's in the spray ****_specifically_****?**

**BAYMAX: The primary ingredient is bacitracin.**

**Hiro clicks both his fingers and tongue.**

**HIRO: That's a bummer, I'm actually allergic to that.**

"No you're not, Hiro." Aunt Cass frowns in confusion, "You're only allergic to one thing."

"I was actually testing Baymax, Aunt Cass." Hiro replies, and Cass 'oh's in understanding.

**BAYMAX: You are not allergic to bacitracin. You do have a mild allergy to: peanuts.**

"I didn't know you were allergic to peanuts." Honey Lemon said in surprise.

Hiro shrugged, and GoGo decided to add her two cents in. "We have only been hanging out with him for a little while Honey, and most of that time was spent helping with his microbots."

"Good point, but I think we should try and get to know each other better when we get home." Honey proposed.

**Hiro extends his arm for Baymax to treat, and looks over at Tadashi.**

**HIRO: Hm, not bad. You've done some serious coding on this thing, huh?**

"You have no idea." Tadashi ran his hand through his hair as frustrating memories flashed through his mind.

**TADASHI: Uh-huh. Programmed him with over ten thousand medical procedures. **

**Tadashi presses Baymax's access port and it opens, revealing a little green chip.**

**TADASHI: This chip is what makes Baymax, Baymax.**

"Great description, Hamada." GoGo snorts.

"Yeah, you win Best Description of the Year award!" Phoenix added in, high-fiving GoGo. She suddenly looked panicked. "Don't tell my friend, though. She's won that award two years in a row and was looking forward to winning it a third time."

Tadashi glanced at Hiro in uncertainty, "I promise." he said in a flat tone of voice.

**Hiro takes a step forward and presses the chip back in and the access port closes. He walks around Baymax, examining him from every angle. He pokes Baymax's back and looks at Tadashi.**

**HIRO: Vinyl?**

"Yes. It helps with my non-threatening, huggable design." Baymax explained, although no one actually needed the explanation.

"And you know that how?" Callaghan asked Baymax.

Baymax tilted his head to the side, "Tadashi has told me on several occasions."

"Oh, what d'you know, marshmallow." Phoenix muttered, but she was smiling.

"Over ten thousand medical procedures." Everyone facepalmed when Baymax answered the rhetorical question.

**TADASHI: Yeah. Going for a non-threatening, huggable kind of thing.**

**HIRO: Looks like a walking marshmallow.**

"IKR!" Phoenix exclaimed. Everyone, even Baymax, nodded in agreement.

**He realises what he said and cocks his head, looking at Baymax.**

**HIRO: No offence.**

"He's a robot, he can't be offended." Tadashi reasoned.

Hiro slumped in his seat and held his forehead in his hand. "I know that Tadashi, but I just wanted to be polite to the high-tech talking robot."

**BAYMAX: I am a robot. I cannot be offended.**

"Like father, like son." Phoenix chuckled, "Or, at least, like creator, like creation..." Phoenix trailed off for a moment, unsure. "...but that doesn't sound right...whatever! You know what I mean!"

**HIRO: Hyper-spectral cameras?**

**Hiro leans up and taps on Baymax's eyes. He grabs Baymax's head and moves it around to look more closely at his eyes.**

"How can you tell just be looking at a small part of it?" Wasabi asked Hiro hesitantly.

"I just know about robotics." Hiro answered modestly.

**TADASHI: Yep.**

**HIRO: Huh.**

**Hiro narrows his eyes and shoves his face into Baymax's belly.**

Several people (*cough*Cass*cough*Wasabi*cough*) jumped at the sudden and unexpected angle shift as they saw Hiro's slightly distorted face from the inside of Baymax's belly. The rest just glanced uncomfortably at Hiro or stared at the screen and showing no emotion.

**HIRO: Titanium skeleton?**

**TADASHI: Carbon-fibre.**

**HIRO: Right, even lighter.**

"Haha! You were wrong!" Phoenix and Fred exclaimed at the same time, and high-fived.

Tadashi ruined everything- I mean interrupted, definitely interrupted, as he said, "To be fair, they look very similar and Hiro didn't have a clear view."

"I know that, but he was _wrong_! How many times do you think we're gonna see that?" Phoenix deadpanned, and Tadashi paused, considering. He then joined their little celebration.

**Hiro suddenly notices something else and stretches Baymax's belly tighter to see it better.**

**HIRO: ****_Killer_**** actuators! Where did you ****_get_**** those?**

"SFIT provided Tadashi with the utilities and components to create Baymax." Callaghan answered Hiro's onscreen question, while Hiro again fanboyed over Baymax's actuators.

**TADASHI: Oh, machined 'em right here in house.**

**HIRO: Really?**

**TADASHI: Yep. He can lift a thousand pounds.**

"Wait! You gave him super strength?" Fred gazed at Tadashi in shock, and when Tadashi nodded Fred started starry-eyes at Baymax. "I knew you'd use one of my ideas!"

**Hiro gazes at Baymax in shock.**

**HIRO: Shut up.**

"That probably would have been my reaction if I'd been in your position." Phoenix admitted, cocking her head to the side.

**BAYMAX: You have been a good boy. Have a lollipop.**

**He grabs a red lollipop from nowhere and offers it to Hiro.**

**HIRO: Nice!**

"Hey Baymax, do you have anymore lollipops?" Phoenix asked him desperately.

Baymax nodded, "Yes, but they are only for my patients."

Phoenix wined, and then sulked. "No fair." She turned back to the screen and sat there, plotting (insert evil cackle).

**Hiro takes the lollipop and rips off the plastic wrapper, then he sticks it in his mouth.**

**BAYMAX: I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care.**

"Now kids, make sure you remember this because it'll probably come in handy later." Tadashi deepened his voice and spoke in a joking tone.

**Baymax cocks his head to the side. Hiro grabs the lollipop from his mouth and moves it around while he speaks.**

**HIRO: Well then, I'm satisfied with my care.**

"What? Is your lollipop a wand or something? Stop waving it around." Phoenix sulked, eyeing the onscreen lollipop. She really, _really_ likes lollipops.

**Baymax turns around and starts walking back to his charging station. Tadashi walks up next to Hiro with a warm smile on his face.**

**TADASHI: He's gonna help a ****_lot_**** of people.**

"He will, but not only in the way that you meant." GoGo nodded at the screen and popped her gum.

**HIRO: Hey, what kinda battery does it use?**

**TADASHI: Lithium iron.**

**HIRO: You know, supercapacitors would charge way faster.**

**TADASHI: Oh.**

**FADE TO BLACK**

"He's right you know." Callaghan confirmed, and Tadashi smiled down at a smirking Hiro. Everyone got out of their chairs and stretched a little, walking around and taking advantage of the break.

BANG! "Ow!"

They all jumped and turned towards the commotion. Phoenix was sitting on the floor clutching her right foot with her hands. A giant book with (for some strange reason) metal trimming lay next to her and everyone ran over to her.

"What happened?"

"Where'd the book come from?"

"Are you okay?"

They kept firing questions at her, but there were too many so she just answered the ones she'd distinctly heard. "I wanted to look something up quickly, so I summoned this book which has every single word in the world in it divided in every single language, so it's like an ultimate dictionary. I forgot how heavy it was and I accidently dropped it, but it landed on my foot."

Phoenix untied the shoelaces of her right shoe and slid it off, and then took her white sock off as well. Her foot, which was no doubt normally very pale and rather small, was an angry red and was swelling, but at the same time had a kind of squashed appearance. Everyone winced when they saw her foot, and Baymax walked forwards.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?" The screen on his belly lit up and showed the faces.

"I dunno, a four?" Phoenix answered uncertainly. She gently prodded her foot and hissed in pain. _"Itai!"_ She hissed.

"I will scan you now." Baymax told her, and he scanned her up and down. "You have rapid swelling in your right foot. I suggest: bandages and rest." He gently picked up her injured foot and despite her flinch of pain, started wrapping it in bandages he got from who-knows-where.

Once he was done, he picked Phoenix up bridal-style and she blinked in surprise. "I will take you to your seat." He walked over to Phoenix's seat - everyone else just followed, looking a bit lost - and carefully placed her down, although he kept a good hold on her injured foot. "Is there another chair that you could place your foot on? It must be kept elevated for now."

"Oh, here." She clicked, and another chair like the one she was on appeared in front of her, although this one had fluffy pillows on it. She gently eased her foot out of Baymax's hand and placed it on a fluffy, lavender heart-shaped cushion.

Everyone else had already gone back to their seats, but they were still watching her, and when the chair appeared from nowhere they jumped, although Wasabi actually shrieked a little.

"You have been a good girl. Have a lollipop." He held out a purple lollipop and she accepted it graciously.

"Thanks, Baymax. For everything."

"That is quite alright, Phoenix. It is my job."

He went back to his seat and Phoenix took the wrapper off the lollipop, sticking it in her mouth.

Hiro leant over to her and whispered so that no one else could here, "Did you only get hurt for the lollipop?"

She looked at him as if he were crazy. "No! I actually did need to look something up, and I really did forget how heavy the book was. It was just a happy accident..." She shifted her foot slightly and winced. "...Well, a neutral accident."

She then spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "Okay, next clip!" Everyone turned back to the screen as the next video started loading.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! :)<strong>

**Okay, so if you all saw where Phoenix hisses_ "Itai!"_ in pain, it mean "Hurts!" In Japanese. If the speech marks are in italics, then what the person says will be in another language and explained down here. I'm learning Japanese at school, and 'hurts' is something I've known for a while.**

**In case any of you readers actually do like a Hiro x Phoenix pairing, I made a pairing name for fun. I made one for my friend with Pitch Black from RotG as well and her face went red, lol. Phoenix x Hiro is Phiro. Remember, I made it for fun; I'm probably never gonna use it.**

**Ciao! See ya next time amigos and amigas! (Yes, I know some Spanish as well)**


	7. Designing The Microbots

**Hey my peeps! Haha, I bet you didn't expect two chapters in two days! Neither did I, to be honest. I dunno, I just felt like working on it and making up for the wait, so here you go. :)**

**We broke 100 follows! I feel so good right now! :D Wanna see if you can help me get 100 favourites and reviews? That can be you guys' challenge for this chapter and the next one, trying to help me get a hundred or more favourites and reviews!**

**Okay, now Bessi the space cow would like to say a few words;**

**Bessi: ****_Vandaag is rood,_**

**_De kleur van jouw lippen-_**

**Me: Not those words!**

**Bessi: _Oh. Phoenix is geen eigenaar van Big Hero 6. _(Oh. Phoenix doesn't own Big Hero 6.)**

**Me: Sorry, when I interrupt her singing she only talks in Dutch to try and annoy me. It never works though.**

**And now I shall answer your reviews;**

**eltigre221: Thanks, and I know! It came out on February 24th! I can't wait to get it! You'll see at the end of the chapter which clip is next, and I might do the movie. I hope you have fun writing too! :)**

**storygirl99210: Thanks! I'm so glad that you think that, since I've never really thought I did the characters reactions that well :/**

**Mysterious Mr M: Haha, I showed my friend I mentioned your review, and she's just like "Awesome!" Hehe, I know! Hiro is just so dang cute and smart! *grabs Hiro and holds him away from the fangirls* MINE!**

**storygirl99210: Yeah, like you already know, I changed it, and I'm sure it's fine.**

**HPMarvel: Were you _really_ waiting for this update? I feel so happy knowing I have viewers that wait for the next update and not forget my story. I might do a full movie story, and I like HiroGo as well, but someone brought up a point that makes me see Hiro and GoGo more like siblings than romantic partners.**

**UmaKeMEInSaNe: Really? I love it when people tell me my story is funny! :)**

**ClarisseLaRue-DaughterOfAres: Bonjour. Thanks, and that's really cool! I looked it up after you told me, and found it as well! Gotta love the internet. Au revoir.**

**DragonDreamer1011: Hehe, you like Phiro then, huh?**

**ame: Aw, thanks! :) Phoenix really is a dork and a cutie pie, isn't she? And Hiro definitely is. Go Tadahoney! And I know what you mean, but still...YOU SAID YOU'RE LOOKING FORWARD TO TADASHI'S DEATH! Hehe, I can't believe someone likes my story so much that they're actually looking forward to Tadashi's death!**

**Guest: Thanks, and I liked the lollipop thing too. Also, is this soon enough? ;)**

**Animal Lover: Haha, you can't be evil. *darker voice* You are a weakling. *normal voice* Did you say something? I spaced out for a moment...**

**I dunno, I'll definitely give Callaghan those shoes, but I haven't decided whose gonna run after him yet.**

**I know, Hiro and the movie really needed that emotional moment where his anger got the best of him. It was a good thing for Abigail as well, because otherwise she would still be stuck in hyper sleep.**

**Animal Lover: Good point. I've already forgotten. Now what were we talking about? ;)**

**SprinkleofMagic: Don't worry, I don't think you sound evil and I'm definitely doing the death scene. Don't we all want that during movies and fanfics?**

**Animal Lover: Does that mean you have an account? Maybe I could help with some of the things you're stumped about? Yeah, some people do like to plan there stories out and write them down, but I just wing it most of the time. I wonder who you're gonna decide to pair with Hiro? Maybe it could be a crossover pairing or something. Hehe, maybe you could use Phoenix and claim that she's not an OC since she's canon in a fanfic, lol. I see them all as his older siblings too! Tadahoney really works in my opinion, unlike TadaGo or whatever Tadashi x GoGo is called. Poor Tadashi and Honey, kinda like Romeo and Juliet in the tragic department, huh? That's a great line up of movies, and I actually like all of them! Although I haven't seen the Book Of Life yet, but I want to. So Jelsa is your OTP? Maybe you should check out my Truth or Dare story since it's a ROTBFTD story. I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hiro rolls in his swivel chair to face the camera. What he is looking at is revealed as one of the posters for the SFIT showcase coming up.<strong>

"This wasn't too long ago." Hiro grinned as he remembered how Tadashi had 'helped' him. His brother was a very...unique individual sometimes, but in a good way. He just had a different way of seeing things and tried to help other people see things differently as well. And Hiro wouldn't trade him for the world.

**HIRO: Trust me,**

**He rolls over to his desk in his swivel chair.**

**HIRO: it will be.**

"What will be? Are we missing something?" Fred asked uncertainly, but Phoenix shook her head.

"Nah, it's not important. What _is_ important, is what happens now."

**Hiro stretches his arms out and cracks his fingers.**

Aunt Cass 'tsk'ed in disapproval. "Hiro," She scolded, "how many times have I told you that's bad for you?"

"Exactly?" Hiro asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "Two hundred and fifty-eight."

Everyone just looked at him with blank looks. "You counted?" Phoenix asked, glancing at Tadashi and Cass and mouthing 'what'. Tadashi just looked as nonplussed as she felt, but Cass was gazing at Hiro with a mixture a surprise and frustration on her face.

"If you've bothered counting, then why hasn't it sunk in yet?" When Hiro just shrugged, Cass groaned and pulled at her hair.

Phoenix glanced back at the screen and realised what was about to happen and perked up. "Oh! This next part needs something!" Everyone looked between her and the screen in confusion. She clicked, and the music from the start of Eye Of The Tiger came from nowhere.

**He pulls open a draw of his desk holding several notepads, grabs a pencil from a metal pencil holder and sharpens it in an electric sharpener. He holds the super sharp pencil in front of his face and narrows his eyes. He opens the notepad that he grabbed from his draw and lowers the pencil half a centimetre from the paper.**

The music stopped, and everyone had to admit that it actually did suit Hiro preparing to start his invention design.

"Huh, that music_ actually_ suited Hiro getting ready to plan out his showcase project." GoGo said with a raised eyebrow, obviously surprised that sort of music had suited the normally boring actions.

"IKR? It actually makes that whole part kind of cool and the next part even funnier!" Phoenix's eyes sparkled with mirth as she thought of the next part of the clip. She accidently hit her foot against the edge of the chair and the mirth in her eyes changed to exaggerated pain.

GoGo glanced at her and rolled her eyes as Phoenix silently parented to be dying from pain. "Woman up." She whispered to her. Phoenix stopped pretending to have been shot and stared starry-eyed at GoGo. She's said it! She had actually told Phoenix to woman up!

**Cut to Hiro, surrounded by scrunched up balls of paper, banging his head on his desk.**

Several people jumped at the sudden banging and looked confused. Hadn't Hiro only just been about to start planning? Where had all of this scrunched up paper come from and why was Hiro banging his head on his desk? Phoenix just grinned.

**HIRO: Nothing! No ideas! Useless! Empty! Brain!**

**With every word he bangs his head onto his desk - hard. **

Everyone snorted in laughter.

"The _one_ time you actually needed some ideas for a robot or something and you can't think of _any_thing." Tadashi chuckled and Hiro scowled at him.

**Tadashi just watches him as he sits on his bed flipping through a book.**

**TADASHI: Wow. Washed up at fourteen. So sad.**

_"Mon dieu,"_ Phoenix grinned, "I love that line! Dry humour is awesome!"

Bob looked confused. "What was the first part?"

_"Mon dieu?"_ Phoenix asked, and he nodded. "Oh, it means 'my God' in French."

"Ah." He nodded.

**HIRO: I got nothing! I'm done! I'm _never_ getting in!**

"Really Hiro?" Phoenix asked him, looking unimpressed. "Never? You know you could have just used Megabot or some other robot you have. No one said your robot had to be brand new and Callaghan seemed impressed when he saw Megabot."

"And you know this how?" Hiro asked her in suspicion.

Phoenix looked like she'd been cornered. She'd said she had seen these trailers and clips before, but Hiro meeting Callaghan hadn't been in any of them. "Not important." She finally answered, and whistled innocently while carefully shifting away from him.

**Hiro rests his head in his hand after his little outburst. Tadashi forces his chair around so that they're face-to-face.**

**TADASHI: Hey! I'm not giving up on you.**

"Awwww." Honey Lemon and Aunt Cass cooed at the cuteness. The Hamada bros were just so dang cute!

**Tadashi grabs Hiro by the legs and pulls him off the chair. Hiro yelps in surprise as Tadashi puts his legs over his shoulders so that Hiro's knees are resting on his shoulders, and swings around while randomly jumping.**

**HIRO: What you doing?!**

"That's what I'd like to know." Wasabi said, clueless.

**TADASHI: Shaking things up!**

**Tadashi jumps around in a circle and shakes Hiro.**

"That actually looks really fun." Phoenix mused.

Hiro grinned, "Oh yeah, it _was_ really fun." he teased her. She stuck her tongue out at him when he wasn't looking.

**TADASHI: Use that big brain of yours to think your way out.**

**HIRO: What?**

**Hiro bends forward to look at Tadashi better and holds out his hands like a shrug.**

**TADASHI: Look for a new angle.**

"That is actually really good advice, I hope you all take note of it." Callaghan urged them.

"He's right," Phoenix and Hiro piped up at the same time, and Hiro continued, "it helped me get the idea for my microbots." Everyone pondered this, and took the advice to heart.

**Hiro sighs and falls back down, letting his hands fall to his sides. He looks in front of him while upside down and sees Megabot. He narrows his eyes and moves his head to the side as he looks closer at Megabot.**

"So Megabot is where you got the idea for your microbots from?" Wasabi asked Hiro and he nodded in confirmation.

"Haven't any of you noticed that the microbots look like one of Megabot's body pieces?" Phoenix asked the SFIT students and Fred, who all looked like they'd just had a sudden realisation.

"I thought I was imagining things." Honey muttered sheepishly.

**Cut to Hiro throwing his garage door open with Megabot in hand. He places Megabot on a shelf and leans him against a toolbox.**

**The clip goes in fast-forward as Hiro designs and builds his microbots.**

"Cool! It's like you have super speed!" Fred exclaimed excitedly.

**Hiro's using holograms to make a design. He's building a model. He's working on his computer. He's eating a plate of dinner that Aunt Cass had given him.**

**He's making more designs on the computer while Tadashi helps. He's using a laser light to tease Mochi. **

"Aw, cats chasing laser lights are adorable!" Phoenix cooed, holding her hands together. Her eyes glazed over and everyone left her to her memories and/or thoughts.

**He's standing on a shelf to reach something.**

"Being short is not fun." GoGo and Hiro huffed at the same time. Phoenix gave them a sympathetic look while everyone else just looked amused.

Phoenix might not be short but she wasn't exactly a beanpole either. She could tell how annoying it would be to always be around people that were way taller than herself.

**He's eating a plate of dinner Aunt Cass brought in for him. He's working on his computer while Tadashi sleeps in an armchair. Tadashi holds the tool Hiro needs out of his reach.**

"Really, Tadashi?" Hiro looked annoyed, "It isn't enough that you mock my height verbally? You have to hold something just too high for me to reach when I jump?" Tadashi just smirked at Hiro and held up a microbot he'd pulled out of his jeans pocket.

"Wait, where did you get that?!" Hiro demanded.

Tadashi shrugged, "I snuck it out of one of the bins full of them when you weren't looking for this exact purpose." Hiro growled and reached up to take the microbot back but Tadashi stood up. Hiro stood up as well and started to jump to try and get his robot back, but Tadashi held it even higher.

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty." Phoenix rolled her eyes as she clicked her fingers and the microbot zoomed into her hand. Everyone - besides Hiro and Tadashi - chuckled at the brothers' shock, and even Baymax managed an awkward robotic laugh. Hiro and Tadashi turned away from each other and crossed their arms with a huff.

Everyone smiled at the typical brotherly scene. Hiro and Tadashi both sat back down in their seats and Phoenix held the microbot out for Hiro to take. He glanced at it, "You can keep it."

"Oh no, I couldn't." Phoenix said quickly, holding the microbot out in her flat palm so Hiro could take it back.

"Hey, I've got about a million more at home. Keep it." He curled her fingers over the microbot and she stared down at her now clenched hand.

"Thank you." Phoenix whispered, smiling at him. She slid the microbot into the pocket of her hoodie.

**The first bin is full. He's working on holograms. The second bin is full. Hiro works on his computer. The third bin is full. Hiro is sleeping on a swivel chair and falls on the ground.**

Everyone sniggered and winced simultaneously at Hiro's luck. Falling out of bed was _not_ fun. Even if he technically wasn't in bed at the time.

**He's designing more holograms. The fourth bin is full and Mochi is sleeping on the third bin. He's making different parts at night. The fifth bin is full and he's sleeping upside down on the armchair.**

"Awesome! How do you sleep like that?" Fred asked Hiro excitedly, obviously hoping that he'd be able to sleep upside down too.

Hiro just looked bemused at Fred's enthusiasm. "I was completely exhausted and willing to sleep almost anywhere. I fell asleep as soon as I sat on the chair - I probably shifted positions during the night."

"Hmm." Fred seemed to ponder Hiro's words, and rubbed his chin with one of his hands.

**The sixth bin is full and sparks are flying in the air. The seventh bin is full and the whole gang is there to help. The eighth bin is full as Hiro grabs some tools and works through the night.**

**The last bin is finished and Hiro stands before the nine bins full of his microbots.**

"How long did it take you to finish your tiny robots?" Bob asked Hiro, who looked thoughtful.

"I don't even know, I lost count after several days." He finally answered.

Phoenix whistled in appreciation. "I've never had to stay up during the night to finish or work on something."

"Never?" Tadashi asked her, "Not during high school? Primary school even?" she shook her head.

"Nah, I've always been on top of my workload. As soon as I got homework from school I finished it when I got home. It was a while ago now, but yeah, never had to pull an all-nighter. I did at a sleepover once because I _wanted_ to, but I've never had to."

"How long has it been since you went to school?" Callaghan asked her. She pondered the question, and held up several of her fingers to count off of.

"It's been five months since then...and that was nine months after...but then there was that thing...and then there was the wicked party..." Everyone stared bemusedly as she muttered random numbers and tried to figure out how long since she'd been at school. "...then there was that flu spread...so it's eight times thirteen, divided by five, carry the seven..." Everyone was just staring blankly at her as she tried to do impossible sums that didn't add up, and then, "...a year." they all anime fell.

**Hiro lifts the lid of the ninth bin as Tadashi walks up behind him. They stare down at all of the microbots inside and Tadashi holds out a fist. Without looking they fist bump.**

**"Poow!"**

**FADE TO BLACK**

"Hey, that was right before we came here!" Hiro exclaimed as he remembered the bright flash that had brought them here.

"Correct. Everything that you see from now on is going to be the future." Phoenix responded smugly at the looks of awe and excitement on their faces. "In fact," she continued, and everyone stared at her expectantly, "I'm pretty sure the next clip is the showcase."

At this news everyone had different reactions. Hiro looked both excited and nervous to see how he would go; Tadashi looked happy at the prospect of seeing his brother wow everyone with his microbots; the SFIT students and Fred looked excited at seeing Hiro's performance, especially the major science enthusiast Fred.

Aunt Cass looked proudly over at Hiro, as she was sure that he would do well; Bob looked intrigued by the news. He wouldn't be able to go to the showcase since he was on duty, but he had really wanted to. Maybe he'd ask someone to take a video of Hiro's performance.

Baymax looked as curious as was possible for him, since maybe he'd get to see how Hiro's tiny robots worked, and he was excited at the prospect.

Callaghan's emotions were having a war. He was looking forward to seeing how the obviously brilliant boy would do, but he was dreading how he himself may ruin everything. He was happy that he was going to get to see the microbots full potential, but he was sad and disgusted that he would probably steal from an innocent fourteen-year-old. He plastered a look of excitement on his face to mask his real feelings even as they raged on inside of him.

Phoenix couldn't wait to see their reactions to Hiro's amazing performance. Heck, she was _still_ awed by it whenever she saw it.

Cass was the first to speak what everyone was thinking. "I can't wait to see how my little man does at his showcase!" Well, not _exactly_ what everyone was thinking. Everyone else said various agreements. They all looked at the screen expectantly and the next video started loading.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked it, even though I don't feel like it's very good. Sorry that it's so short too, but it was only a small clip. <strong>

**You should check out Kaorei's story, Different Angles. It's really good!**

**Shout out to Wolfan Terror for being the 100th follower! Here's a virtual cookie for you! (::)**

**See ya next time! Sayōnara! Au revoir! Doei! Do svidaniya! Adiós! And every other way to say good bye! :)**


End file.
